All That I'm Living For (ON HOLD)
by MadHatterLove7011
Summary: Being a female Captain was hard and never a dull moment with danger lerking around every corner. What happens when she comes back to Nassau port and the man she once loved. Her past and future dance dangerously close together. Not a Mary Sue I promise. Charles OC
1. I Finally Found You

**{Unfortunately, I have come across some problem logging into my other account. So I have recreated this profile and moved my stories. I am only putting up the first chapter for now the rest later this week.  
For those who haven't read my other fanfictions this is how it goes. My updates are based on how many reviews, favorites and follows the story gets. Reviews can be good or bad or can be messages if you are not comfortable to review or whatever your reason is, it doesn't matter. As well in my bio I do keep an updated schedule of anything I am taking on, but realize that can be subject to change if the request for one story is higher than another. I am just going to let you know this now, this isn't going to be a full out crossover. I am going to test the waters and I'm going to add some things from the Pirates of the Caribbean as well as I may venture into one of the movies at one point, don't get mad, it is more or less an experiment. I may end up doing just a separate story for Pirates if I don't end up venturing into the movie in this one. Please let me know how you feel about this. I do not own the Black Sails only my own characters and anything else you do not recognize}**

A lot has happened since the last time I had ported at Nassau. I had become a stronger captain, I had to with all of the damage that was dealt to myself and my crew. I was glad to say that they were all still here. I was sitting in my cabin flipping through old maps, drinking some rum from my flask when my first hand, Jim, knocked on my door and peaked his head in and said, "We will be porting in Nassau in a short while."

I smiled and waved my hand at him telling him that he could leave. He nodded his head before he left, I took one more sip from my flask before I slipped it under my skirt into the band that held it against my upper left thigh. There were two types of outfits I tended to wear, when I'm out at sea I wear my normal pants and such but when I ported anywhere and had no cause to worry about being attacked I loved to wear my skirts. Everything I wore no matter what it was gave me enough free room to move if needed. Today I had worn a bright blood red dress with loose sleeves that cut off at my elbows and my skirt was slightly loose and with a slight wavy look to them and it ended just above my knee caps. Over top of the top part of my dress was a black over coat that ended at my hips and laced up in the front and pushed up my already average sized chest up. I also had a belt around my waist that held my two swords and my gun in it, with my favorite black and golden sash just underneath that and I also had a pair of black suede boots that ended about mid-calf. My golden blonde hair was naturally wavy and landed at my chest level and I loved it.

My father use to say that paired with my sky blue eyes that it would remind him of his days at sea. Today I had used my mother's hair pin to pull the left side of my hair back just past my ear and when I placed my midnight black captains hat (with gold trim and a bead ornament that hung from it and a violet feather tucked into it), on my head it would slightly push my bangs into my right eye. I also had a hidden knife in another band on my right thigh and some bangles I had collected over the years on my wrist and some rings on my fingers.

I thoroughly believed that you could tell the success of a captain on the way that they choose to present themselves as well as the way their crew represented him or her. I could feel the familiar pull of us pulling into port and I put my maps back into the hidden pocket book before I placed it on the designated shelf. I looked at myself in the mirror I had hanging from my wall and pulled the tip of my hat down slightly. I walked out onto the deck and stood behind my crew and Jim stood beside me his arms crossed over his chest "Ready to do this?" He asked in a low gruff voice

I looked over my crew as they got ready to go to the land and I nodded my head. I loved my crew and after all they had been through with me loyalty was not a question with them. Jim had been the one since the start that had been through everything in Nassau and on the seas. I slapped a hand to his back and took a step towards the dock. My crew stood around each other and I could hear William one of the longest members of my crew arguing with a woman at the front. I scrunched up my eyebrows and pushed my way through the crowd until I got close to the front. I stood about five feet from William with my head dipped low so my hat covered my face as I recognized that stupid high pitched voice. "Stop playing games with me, where is your Captain? I can't let you port if there hasn't been an agreement between us." Eleanor Guthrie threatened.

I peaked up from my hat to get a glimpse at her. She stood with her hair pulled back, arms across her chest and she stuck her nose up like she was better than us. Beside her stood a black man that I swore I had seen before but couldn't quiet put my finger on it. She was right I knew the rules of this port but, it wasn't her that I had an agreement with, it was her father. William stepped up to face her face to face and I couldn't help but smirk at this. I loved that about my crew, they didn't care if their life was on the line they would all lay their lives down for another crew member no matter how new they were to the ship, we were a family as weird as that sounds. "She does have an agreement here and I don't like the way we are being welcomed here either." William said lowly

I placed my fingers lazily on the hilts of my swords and kept my head low before I stepped out of the crowd and placed my hand on William shoulder to tell him to back down. I never liked Eleanor but I knew not to underestimate a spoiled brat like her, and I still needed to port here in the end. William understood what it meant and backed up slightly but, only until he stood right behind my back. "So are you the Captain then? Finally came out of hiding did you?" Eleanor huffed in front of me drawing my attention back to her

I let out a low laugh as I pushed my hat up slightly and looked her dead in the eyes. When realization dawned on her about who I was, she seemed hesitant almost. I took one step towards her and grinned wide "Nice to see you again Eleanor, it's been a while. Last time I left your father was the one with the control."

Her eyes wandered over me warily, "I'm supposing you want to port here." She huffed her arms falling to her sides

I took note how she didn't want to address my earlier comment "That was the plan, yes."

Her eyes scanned over my crew before she swung her hand out to the side motioning around her. "Well your crew can stay here and you can follow me into town and we can discuss an arrangement of sorts."

Before I had a chance to say something she turned on her heel and started to walk away. I let her walk a few feet away before I spoke up "Actually I already have an agreement with your father to port here."

She stopped dead in her tracks and I squinted in the sunlight to see her expression. When she looked over her shoulder at me she seemed furious at this fact. She whipped around and came back towards me anger radiating from her. I felt William stiffen behind me and I held my hand up to let him know it was okay. The last time I had ported here we had gotten in a scrap that was a long time coming and she realized quickly that I wasn't an opponent to take lightly. We both left with bruises but, I knew I didn't have to worry about her starting anything let alone in the open like this. "What did you say?" she hissed

I was, at this point, trying not to laugh at her as her cheeks were puffed out to a ridiculous extent and she was red in the face. I swear she was ready to explode it was so funny. I looked past her to a certain pirate that was watching our exchange, I needed to wrap this up. I looked back into Eleanor's eyes as I stood up straighter, "You heard me I have a previous exchange with your father. So when you see him tell him that I have ported here and arrange a meeting time for us to work out our deal. I'll be here for a bit."

I looked back to William and Jim. "William make sure the men tie us up properly and unload our cargo. Once that's done you are all free to do as you please. Jim please find Captain Flint and tell him that I am looking for him. I have someone who is waiting for me." I ordered

Once I had finished giving orders and everyone scattered to do their jobs, I turned around to come face to face with Eleanor once more. I gave her a teasing smile and started to walk away from her. "I will be seeing you around Eleanor." I said with a wave of my hand, my back still towards her.

I walked over to the female pirate that was leaning against a stand with an apple in her hand. "Captain Charlotte North, been a while since you ported here. What brings you back?"

I scoffed and looked back at my crew and ship "You know you don't have to speak so formally sister."

She didn't say anything but took a bite out of her apple "Did you come back for him?" She asked after a few minutes of silence

I winced at the mention of her Captain. I had history with everyone here but he was one history that I wished to forget. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her sharply, "No I'm not here for him...he made his choice. I'm here because of a little bird that was sent my way. I hope you're doing well but, I have someone to look for before our friend over there comes and finds me."

I turned away and started to head towards the center of it all when she called out to me, "He never knew you know that right?"

I stopped walking but, didn't turn around, "I'm not sticking up for what he did to you but, I'm just letting you know the truth...I didn't get the chance before you took off to sea." She finished

I looked down at the ground and mumbled, "It doesn't change anything."

I kicked at a clump of dirt and took off to find Captain Flint.

~~BLACKSAILS~~

I hadn't managed to find Jim nor Captain Flint but, I did find the next best thing. I dipped my hands into the little water basin that was sitting out in the open and flicked water at the back of his head. When he turned around his face went from angry to surprised "Hello mister Billy Bones." I greeted

"Charlotte? Good to see you back here and in one piece at that."

I laughed and said, "Yes I've had some close calls."

Billy ducked his head and lifted his hand to my cheekbone where my freshest scar still was healing. I didn't pull my face away from his hand as he caressed his rough finger over my cut. "That one of your close calls to?" he asked

I could never lie to Billy we were too close of friends for that, hell Billy was supposed to be my first hand if Flint hadn't snatched him up first. "Let's just say a very vile man didn't like defiance. On the upside I'm known all over the place now."

He laughed and dropped his hand, I looked around him before I asked "So would you know where I could find your captain."

He looked over his shoulder towards the brothel, "He went in for a drink we actually just got here ourselves."

I hooked my arm through his and motioned to the brothel. His face looked amused and worried at the same time "You gonna behave yourself this time?" he asked

I laughed under my breath, I knew what he was referring to. The last time I was in the brothel one of the crews that had docked tried to feel me up and well let's just say men knew to keep their hands off me from that point on. Once we stepped into the brothel I knew exactly where to look as I heard the bellowing laughter of Jim coming from the back corner. I led Billy into the back corner and made eye contact with Flint. He stood up and once I reached him he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I gave him one on the opposite cheek. "I see you found him Jim."

He looked down bashful that I caught him keeping me waiting but I gave him a rough pat on the back and laughed. He eased up with that and I turned to Flint. "Well Captain Flint you got me here now, how about I go get us a room to have a more private talk of sorts?"

He nodded his head and I gave Billy a kiss on the cheek before I told Jim he was free to go and took off to find Eleanor. I didn't end up finding her but, I did happen among another maiden who was glad to set me up with a room. When we walked upstairs and into the room I took my swords out and my gun and laid them on the dresser beside the bed and sat down removing my hat and leaning backwards on my elbows as Flint drug a chair over to me and sat on it. "So I received your little birdie? You said there was something you needed me and my crew for that would promise adventure and lots of coin?"

He laughed and smiled at me before he spoke, "The Urca De Lima."

I rose my eyebrows at what he was suggesting. "You're crazy. Even I wouldn't tempt that fate."

"I have it all figured out, all I need is another crew and ship. I have pin pointed where I need to be and how to take it. My only issue is finding good crew members, loyal ones to help me get it, another crew and ship to aid me and I need to settle some things with Eleanor here before I depart."

I scoffed at having to involve her in this plot of his but asked anyways, "And what is it that you want of me then? My ship and crew?"

"Of sorts. Your men are loyal and they will follow you to the ends of the earth, I've seen it myself first hand and your ship is one of the fastest to sail the sea. I have something I need you to do here for me when I'm gone so, instead I was wanting to inquire if you would be willing to part with your ship and your crew to aid me in my adventure."

He was leaving something out deliberately and I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Who is the captain and crew that will sail with my ship?"

He didn't look shocked at my question but he didn't look happy about it either. I watched him as he pierced his lips into a tight line and I knew who it was since he chose silence over words. I stood up and stomped past him throwing my hands in the air, "No bloody way! You want me to sit through a meeting with not only Eleanor but him as well!"

Flint stood up with me and place his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down. I shoved his hands away and he growled, "Do not throw a fit like a child. I know that you three have your differences but you did not come to become a female captain by petty grudges and games. This is you and your crew's livelihood and I know that you are a god damn good captain at that and you would never let a man get in your way before so why now?"

I glared at him at first but, he was right. I walked over to the door holding it open, "Do we have an accord?" he asked holding out his hand

I grasped his hand in mine giving it a firm tug, "Yes you do, give me a day to settle in with my crew then find me. Please on your way out request my bath water."

He gave me a teasing smile before he walked out. I let my hand fall to my side as I breathed out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. Before long two hand maidens came in with the tub and the water for it. I gave them each a coin and watched them leave before I started undressing. Once I got to the laces that tied up my overcoat I slowed down and lost myself in thought. Captain Charles Vane was the man I had been desperately avoiding. I loved him, he was part of the reason I choose to sail the sea. I was about to give up on my dream of becoming a captain like my father pushed for but, he caught my attention. Showed me that anything worth believing in wasn't worth giving up on. I had kept my womanhood intact for that man, I thought he loved me…then came along Eleanor.

Once she had her claws in him she refused to let go. I grew up in Nassau and since we were kids we always fought over what the other had. To her Charles was just a game of sorts, something else to battle with me over. I thought that I had won, I thought that he knew that I loved him and just as I was getting ready to tell him, I walked in on them having sex in his Captain's cabin. It was my fault really, he always told me I would be a kid in his eyes until I could own up to what I wanted and take it for myself. He said I could never expect him to treat me any different if I couldn't confess my feelings. But, that was the thing with being a woman in this day and age you kept things like that to yourself, especially with the position and title I held now. Eleanor didn't and that was the day I had lost him.

I ran from his cabin while he called for me to come back and within those few days I set sail to the sea as a first mate to Captain Sharp, who when he passed in battle gave me his title. When I came back as a Captain the first time, I had arrived too late and came to find that Charles and Eleanor had a relationship and I was too little too late. I knew as the years went and as I ported in and out of Nassau that, that relationship didn't last long. But, my heart was still crushed and I was running from him for years. It had been five years since I last saw him. I knew he looked for me from time to time, as between my sister and Jackie, they both managed to let me know about how he was doing and from time to time would try and push me in the direction of him. Almost managed to do it a few times before I caught on. But, I loved him and still do but the thought of seeing him again started to make me worry. I knew I could put on a brave face and push him away like I have done for years to others but, he could always see through it before would he now?

I removed my over coat and slipped off my boots before I placed one foot on the edge of the tub to pull off my straps around my legs, when a pair of rough hands landed on my body. One hand on the thigh that was in the air slipping their fingers just slightly under my skirt and one on my hip and I could feel them pressing into my back. I was going to attack when his smell wafted through the air, I couldn't mistake that smell anywhere. My chest rose and fell faster than normal and he placed his face into my hair right behind my ear. "I finally found you."


	2. I'm Not a Child

**{Hey guys, now I'm going to address this now my stories are rated M for a reason most times for the content and for sexual activities. I will always note in here if the chapter has rated M content so you can skip over it if you want. I do not own Black Sails or anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, I only own my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize.}**

My mouth ran dry and my heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. His smell engulfed my senses and I was acutely aware of where his hands were placed on my body and the heat coming from those spots. My hope that I could ignore him diminished quickly and he took a deep breath into my hair. "It's been five years Captain and from what I understand you have docked here many times since the last I saw you. Which you seem to have visited everyone but me, actually it seems that you always disappear when I find out that you arrived back. Why is that?"

I didn't want to answer him and even if I could what would I say? When I didn't immediately answer him he pulled my hip back sharply into his and I acted on pure instinct. I elbowed him in the ribs and shoved him back. I stumbled my way to my weapons before I pulled out my sword and held it up to his neck. I was utterly surprised that I wasn't shaking but, when I faced him I was reminded all over again of why I had fallen in love with him in the first place. I held my hand steady as I glared at him but, this seemed to leave him unfazed, as he walked closer to me with a sly grin on his face. "Tsk...Look at you being the tough Captain. I'm sure if it was anyone else they would be threatened of you but I know something they don't know." He taunted

As he was talking to me he was walking towards me and I was trying to put distance between us so, I kept walking backwards until my back met the wall. I never let my face falter from the scowl that was on it. He was now at the tip of my sword and his finger danced over my blade, "You would never allow harm to come to someone you care or had cared for." He said smugly

I would not allow myself to succumb to him and I pushed my blade towards him. "What do you want Captain Vane?"

He laughed and asked "Really Charlotte I thought we passed formalities and titles long ago?"

I pushed the sword at him again and narrowed my eyes to glare at him, "Well if you must know, I was honestly on my way to see you when I watched an acquaintance of ours come from your room. Would you mind intriguing my curiosity? Business or pleasure?"

He was getting dangerously close to me but I wasn't stupid. I wouldn't tell him of Flints plan until the Captains meeting. I let a playful smirk dance on my lips as I whispered, "Pleasure."

I would never do anything like that with Flint and to be perfectly honest I had only thought about doing that with Charles until he had broken my heart. That was until I had fallen into the arms of a cowardly Captain who I knew would never love me the way I craved from Charles and he knew I would never love him the same way that Charles held my heart. We were just there for each other's comfort and in the end ended up becoming good friends along the way. Apparently Charles didn't find this very funny, he shoved my sword away from his neck and stepped forward until his face was mere inches from my own and he slammed his fists against the wall beside me. I jumped but, kept my sword against the side of his neck. "Don't play games with me! We both know he is in love with that witch he wouldn't touch you." He seethed

I bite my bottom lip to keep my lips sealed, he gave a husky chuckle before one of his fingers traced my jaw and pulled my lip from my teeth, "I'm sure you know well enough how long my patience lasts my dear Charlotte," he seemed to think about something before his fingers trailed down my jaw and neck until his fingers rested just above my chest. "How you have grown. Maybe our business can be more than that?"

That was it, I was furious. Who was he to come in and demand information out of me just to insinuate that the feelings I held for him once where still there and that I was willing to give up my anger for him? I smacked his hand away from my chest and dug the sword into his neck. He stepped away from me and once he was at a comfortable distance again I growled at him, "That's right Charles I've grown up and you would have noticed that if you hadn't fucked me years ago. I am not that little girl that you use to know with dreams beyond her own power to obtain. I left her behind five years ago on that night to become a part of a fine crew who then with years of hard work managed to gain title of Captain and have now brought my crew on many adventures. Ones I once thought were part of fairy tales. I have seen and been through more than most people would think and you do not intimidate me anymore nor do you have any hold over me. I will not have you make a fool of me now get out!"

He took a step towards me and growled. I stepped up to meet him when my door opened and Jack hung on the door looking awkwardly between us. "Sorry to interrupt this...whatever this is but, I require your presence here among the crew."

Charles looked between us irritated before he scoffed and headed towards the door, his hand rested on the door knob and he looked back at me not exactly angry but, nostalgic almost, "We are not done talking about this and I expect an answer for the last five years when we do."

Not until the door closed did I drop my sword and fell to the ground in a huff, leaning against the tub. Seeing him again took a lot out of me but, I couldn't let my guard down because if I did he would know who my heart still belong to...him.

~~BLACK SAILS~~

I had just finished my bath and was placing my belt and sash around my hip when a knock came to my door. I turned around to face the door as Billy entered the room, "Captain was wondering if you could accompany me back to the ship, he has something he would like to show you before the meeting."

I tightened my sash a couple times and grabbed my hat off the bed slipping it on before I walked to Billy, "Well let's find Jim and bring him with us, we both know how anxious he can get if he isn't aware of where I am at all times."

We laughed as we went down the stairs and scanned the brothel for Jim. He waved at us at a table not far and we walked over to him, "I will be leaving with Billy for the Walrus, I have some business to discuss there. Here is your chance either come with or stay and watch for my return?"

He raised an eyebrow at me before he swallowed what was left of his drink throwing some coin on the table and standing beside us. I gave the rest of my men a smile and a nod before I walked away with Jim and Billy in tow.

Billy and Jim insisted on rowing the boat so I laid back and enjoyed the sun a little. The boat hit the ship and I had to pull my hat down to shield my eyes so that I could see the hand that was being offered to me. Billy stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips to help give me a boost up. I smiled at him as I grabbed the rope and hand that was being offered. I smiled at Flint as he came down the stairs to meet us. "I'm glad you made it here safe."He said as he walked over to me

"Well, it has only been a short time since I saw you last and to be honest I was slightly worried at Billy's rowing capability."

I heard Billy shout in protest before both me and Flint burst out laughing. Flint nodded to Jim and he seemed to look around me for something, I looked behind me and rose my eyebrows at him. He shook his head and motioned to his captain's cabin. I walked past him and the prying eyes of some of the men, especially of Singleton. Flint's crew was nothing like some of the vile crews I have come across but, Singleton always seemed to fit in more with the Ranger then here. It wasn't my crew though so I had no say in who was on this ship and crew. All I could do was ignore him unless he made a dangerous move towards me. I walked into the cabin my boots clicking across the floor boards as I walked to his desk where he had several maps and a book laid out on it. I grabbed the book and thumbed through the pages waiting for the door to shut behind me. It seemed like a captain's log but, it wasn't Flints. "Seems you found my newest addition to my library."

I turned around and leaned against his desk and looked up to see that it was only him and I in the room. "This isn't your log and last time I checked you didn't add other captain's logs to your library."

My fingers stopped on a page where the book fell open as it was missing a page. I ran my fingers down the torn page as Flint answered my question, "That is why I have asked you here, that is the log that contained the Urca De Lema schedule and someone has stolen it but, I have yet to find out who."

"Someone stole from you?" I snorted

He gave me a warning glare as he started to walk around his cabin, "I believe someone in my crew has it and is planning on selling this in Nassau and I know how good you are at finding information."

I smiled and nodded my head, "If you are inquiring about my services then yes I will help you since in the end this will be benefiting us both."

He placed his hands behind his back and nodded his head looking out the window in the cabin. "May I inquire to where the little lad that followed you around has managed to scurry off to? I found something that I thought he may like."

Jonathan...that's who he was asking for. I now knew what he was looking for earlier, I had blocked out what happened with the East India trading company...it was too painful to remember at times. But, of course this man would recognize if Jonathan wasn't attached to my hip anymore, I am actually quite surprised that no one else had noticed yet. I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill as I answered him quietly, "He isn't with us anymore..."

He turned to face me but, before he could ask anything Gates came in without knocking. I looked at him shocked and he smiled at me politely before turning to face Flint with a grim look on his face, shutting the door behind him. Flint instantly looked pissed, "I thought you said you would deal with this?" He asked almost menacingly

I looked confused between the two, "Deal with what?" I asked shutting the book in my hand but, my finger holding my place

"It fell through." Gates replied after giving me a quick look

Flint was dead quiet and I swear I could see foam forming at the corner of his mouth. When Flint didn't reply to Gates he spoke up once more, "You need to figure out what you are going to say to them."

"They don't care about anything I have to say." Flint stated turning away from us

"Well you need to make them care!" Gates practically shouted at him.

I rose my eyebrows curiously, I had never heard Gates speak to Flint like this before, "Or I don't know what happens next."

Flint still didn't say anything and I stood up off the desk shuffling my feet trying to figure out what was going on. Gates watched me for a moment before he turned to leave. His hand paused on the door knob and he looked back at Flint, "I can stall them for a few more minutes and I am sorry."

He left after that and I put two and two together. His crew is trying to throw him from his position and I had a feeling it was Singleton that was trying to do that. Gates was only gone for about thirty seconds before the desk behind me had been flipped over by Flint and the chair thrown across the room which caused it to shatter. He was beyond furious and I had only seen this a few times in the five years of me being on the sea. I knew now was not the time to be smart. "So correct me if I'm wrong but, is someone trying to force an early retirement on you?"

He looked at me like he just realized I was there until he asked "What do I do?"

I took a careful step towards him, "Well I have no experience with this as anytime someone has tried to over throw me the crew gets rid of them but, in cases like these you can only choose careful words. Words that will bring them back to you...hopeful words if you must. I have found over the years that most pirates just want two thing the love of a women and coin or power. So give them that, show them that you must resume as captain because no one besides you can captain this fine vessel."

My words seemed to catch his attention as I finished speaking. A small feather on the ground caught my eye and I walked over to it. Now I am not normally this conniving to get what I wanted in life but, with the future on the line...well as the saying goes desperate times call for desperate measures. I picked up the feather and walked back to Flint, twirling the feather in between my fingers before I placed it on top of the book and grabbed his hand before placing it on the log for him to take. "There are different types of captains Flint. There ones such as Singleton if he was to become one that will crush anyone that gets in their way, that make empty promises and would kill women and children because it suits their fancy. Then there are ones like Charles where he alone is a strong captain with a strong crew, but a crew that he allows to run rampant with no consequence for their actions but, no one is willing to cross them. Then there are captains like us that can still control things and seek out adventure as well as power and profit. That know how to pick their battles and when to lay down their arms. Ones who know what to do with the situation that is given to them. Sometimes Captain certain people must go for us to continue to our goal and sometimes extreme measures must be taken to ensure that they stay gone."

I had only spoke these words once to another captain who sought my council when he was in the same situation. I did not like this side of me but, being a pirate and a captain means that kindness is not something you can afford to show people. Once he seemed to catch onto the meaning behind my words, I leaned forward with one hand on his cheek and kissed his other cheek before I to took my leave. I had walked out to his crew becoming very unsettled and I gripped my hilts of my swords in case this went in a dangerous direction. Jim came up to me and before he could ask anything I placed a finger on my lips and stood at the other end of the ship beside a handsome man in a blue coat. Flint came down the stairs not long after and the crowd went still and silent.

I saw him carrying the log in his hand and I was curious to see where he was going to take this. Flint was silent at first as he stood beside Singleton before he spoke up with a loud clear voice, "I'm sorry...for the short hauls, for the trouble I've caused but most importantly for the disregard I've shown you. Most important element of a healthy ship is trust...trust between men. Trust between captain and crew, without it a ship is doomed." He stared at Singleton for a few moments before he continued, "For the past few months you and I have been on the trial of a prize so rich that it could very well upset the nature of our world. And for that reason I felt it necessary to keep it secret...I didn't trust you and that was my mistake. Right now I would like to tell you that that prize is within our grasp. And we are close...so close. But, it would appear that my concerns about secrecy had merit. Someone on this crew discovered my plans...and tore from this log the very page necessary to discover that prize. Stolen for their own gain, stolen from us. And then stoked your resentment to cover his crime and make himself your captain."

He said the last part to Singleton and I rose my eyebrows because he actually took my advice. "What?" Singleton asked confused, "I don't know what he is talking about."

"That's a very serious accusation captain, thievery is punishable by death. As is a false accusation of the same." Gates said stepping from the crew to face Flint.

There was a moment of silence before Gates spoke up for everyone to hear, "Then as per the articles, accused has a choice. He can submit to a trail-"

"With who as judge? You? Nah no fucking way." Singleton interrupted

Gates looked between the two before he rose his eyebrows and shuffled his feet. "Then swords."

Singleton and Flint looked to each other. Singleton was the first who spoke, "Well perhaps it was better this way...be rid of you once and for all."

Flint didn't say anything as they removed their coats and unsheathed their swords and took their stances to fight. Singleton was the first to attack and Flint was placed on defense. Their swords clashed and when Singleton or Flint could manage they threw in a few punches or kicks. They were getting closer to us and I stood in place gripping my swords tighter in anticipation as Jim and a few others stepped back slightly so it was only me and blue coat standing there. Singleton elbowed Flint in the face and before he could react Singleton swung his sword out and cut him across the chest blood falling over me and a couple others. Flint fell back in pain and tried to steady himself before Singleton managed to get another hit at him. I started to bite my bottom lip as I watched Flint stumble for a moment, he was in worse shape than Singleton but, that never stopped him before. Singleton circled him like he was prey before their swords clashed again. Singleton managed to pin him against a pole but, you could hear Singletons grunt and a sickening crack as Singleton hit the ground with Flint falling in tow. Singleton was first to react and he tried to stab Flint in the head but Flint moved just seconds before and Singleton got his sword stuck.

Flint kicked his sword which caused the blade to break in half and Flint tried to attack him but Singleton hit him in the face once more which caused Flint to fall backwards. I could tell that Flint was getting tired as he scrambled away from Singleton who stalked after him and when Flint sent to stand Singleton kneed him in the face. I scrunched up my face knowing very well how much that could hurt and Singleton tried to stab him while he was down but, Flint grabbed the sword trying to push him away. One hand on Singleton wrist and the other on the blade causing him to slice his hand and blood ran down the blade. Flint managed to push the blade away from his body and got it stuck in the boards beside his head. Flint grabbed something metal beside him and hit Singleton across the head which caused him to fall beside him. They were now crawling away from each other but, Flint crawled up his body flipping him around before he started assaulting his face with his fists. We all knew it was over from there but, his crew continued to get louder with their cheers. As the cheers died down I looked around to see that it wasn't just me who had a disturbed face. It was enough and didn't seem as if anyone was willing to stop him, it was obvious that Singleton was dead.

I scoffed and walked forward grabbing Flint's fist as it went to hit Singletons face again. The impact of me grabbing his fist sent some of the blood that was on his hand landed on my cheek. I rolled my eyes but, leaned over into his ear and whispered sharply, "That is enough he is dead. Pull yourself together."

He looked bewildered at me then looked at Singleton before routing through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and with shaking hands handed it to Billy. I caught a glance at it before he did so and took note that it was blank before Billy grabbed it from his hands. What was he doing? Billy looked to Flint with raised eyebrows and it was almost like they exchanged silent words that only they would understand. Billy looked around the crew before he folded the paper again and said, "It's the stolen page."

There were some murmurs among the crowd but were instantly silenced as Flint spoke up a bit out of breath. "Friends...brothers...the prize that you and I are pursuing, Is Urca De Lema...the haul is a prize of an almost unimaginable value...now with this page securely in our possession. We can begin our hunt and we will succeed! No matter the cost...no matter the struggle I will see that prize is yours...I'm not just going to make you rich, I'm not just going to make you strong I'm going to make you the princes of the new world!"

As Flint stopped speaking the men started to bang on the wood before they broke out into a loud cheer and Flint turned to face me and Billy who was now standing beside me and Gates. I didn't know what occurred between them to get Billy who I've always known to do the good thing to lie at the cost of a man's life. My stomach started to turn in a knot as I looked back at Flint...I forgot to meantime captains like us when pushed dangerously close to the edge can be just as if not more dangerous than people like Charles.

~~BLACK SAILS~~

Me and Jim had left not long after what occurred as there were some things I couldn't be present for and were just for Flint and his crew. Billy rowed us back but, didn't speak a word to me and as much as it irritated me I couldn't say anything at this time, not with Jim present. So we went our ways and I needed to go back to the brothel to gather my men to discuss things, Flint was right your crew can't work as one if there isn't honesty between a captain and crew. I knew they would all be there so when we arrived it wasn't hard to find them. I made it about halfway across to them when Eleanor stopped in front of me, irritation evident in her face. I smiled and Jim seemed to ponder if he should stay with me or not and when I looked over her shoulder, some of the crew members had noticed this as well and watched us cautiously. "Jim go collect the men and meet me back at the ship please, start them on setting up the camp while you wait." My eyes never left Eleanor as Jim left.

"That's a lot of blood for a fist fight is that yours or someone else?" She asked innocently

I had wiped off what I could from my face and hands before coming in but, I still had streaks where it had dyed my skin and dark spots on my dress that would have to be washed soon and I knew there was some in my hair but, not much I could do. "Is there something I can help you with Eleanor?"

She took note of how I avoided her question but, answered mine instead, "I can't seem to locate my father right now so you will have to do your deal with me."

I rose my eyebrows "I can't." I said matter of factly

"And why would that be?"

"Because your father asked me to only deal with him as our deal only applies to him personally."

She scoffed and folded her arms over her chest and glared at me, "And what about your business with Flint and Charles. Word gets to me whether you like it or not."

I smirked at her crossing my arms over my chest and took a step towards her so we were basically touching before I said smugly "Do I detect jealousy? Who knew that you had feelings?"

She didn't seem to like what I had to say and next thing I knew she had shoved me backwards into one of the girls that was carrying a pot of water. What I didn't realize was the water was boiling hot but, I felt it hit the back of my neck and run down my back. I yelled out in pain and gritted my teeth to concentrate on anything besides the pain. I squeezed my eyes shut trying hard to steady myself against the counter I was leaning on and to try and stay awake. I could hear Eleanor apologizing but, not before a deep voice yelled at her. Next thing I knew my feet were off the ground and I was in someone's arms bridal style and going up the stairs. I was placed in a cold surrounding but judging by the feel of it, it was a tub. "Come on Charlotte work with me...I'm going to take your clothing off."

The voice was coaxing me and it was idly comforting I was clinging to the person who was helping me. It was a man I could tell that much by the muscles and familiar smell. I felt his hands pulling at my front to get my overcoat off. Once it was off I started to whimper from the pain. Someone came in and he told them to place the water beside him before he told them to leave and close the door behind him. He was gently running his hand down my back before he whispered, "This is going to scar if we don't cool it down immediately I don't have time to undo your clothing so I'm sorry."

Next thing I knew I heard ripping and tearing of my dress and I wrapped my arms around my breasts and pulled my knees to my chest. Even though I knew it was necessary I was going to be pissed later, I screamed out as the pain increased when the water first hit my back. It was freezing but, after a few minutes it felt better. His hands gently rubbed my back and after the water was gone a soothing cold cream was being applied to my sores in an attempt to stop any blistering. His hands generally stayed on the upper part of my back until I could feel the tip of his finger running over the scar that ran from the left side just under my ribs to my right hip bone. My eyes shot open and I shuffled away from him. I looked over to see that the person I had just relied on for support was Charles and the look in his eyes said he was either pissed or confused. "Don't ask okay...it happened when you left me behind."

His jaw clenched before he asked, "You okay?"

"It stings but, I'll be fine."

He sat at the end of the bed and I knew what he was going to ask next so, I cut him off "Don't worry about me and Eleanor I just lost my footing."

"I find that hard to believe coming from you and even if I did believe that I was there when she shoved you."

Perceptive bastard. I pulled my knees tighter to my chest and looked away from him, "Can you just go get Jim or William to bring me a new set of clothing there the only ones permitted in my cabin."

He sighed and walked over to me standing above me, "Charlotte-"

"Just don't Charles."

I felt vulnerable in front of him like this and I just wanted it to stop. He shuffled his feet before heading for the door and as he pulled open the door I called out to him, "Thank you...for taking care of me."

He didn't say anything back but, I heard him whisper to someone before he left. "You and Eleanor went another round I see."A sweet voice said from the door

I peaked up from under my lashes to see Anne my sister standing beside the tub holding out a pale rose colored robe and behind her stood Jack in the doorway. Anne followed my eyes and looked at Jack who got the hint and closed the door as he left the room. I stood up pulling what remained of my tattered dress off of me and grabbed the robe she offered. I slipped the robe gently over my back and tied it loosely around me before I sat on the window seat in the room. I looked out the window to see a flash of blue run under the archway to the brothel followed by the girl that follows Eleanor around, Max I believe her name was along with another whore. It was odd sight, something told me that something wasn't right. It was quiet at first before Anne came towards me "Did he do that to you? The man you wrote to me about?"

"Cutler Beckett." I hissed out the name

Anne was the only one besides my crew that knew about what happened with Beckett and Jonathan. The scar across my back seemed to in flare in pain as I remembered those horrible few days. "Did you tell 'em?" she asked

"No and don't you dare tell him Anne." I snapped

"He will find-"

"If or when he finds out will be out of my mouth and not before then!" I shouted standing up so that I could see her face to face.

"What's all the shouting bout?" Charles called from the doorway

I looked over to see Charles, Jack, Billy and Jim standing there with confused looks on their faces. I wrapped my arms around my body and cleared my throat, "Nothing...can I have my clothes?"

Jim looked startled at my raised voice but, rushed over with the bundle of clothing. I grabbed it from him and everyone started to leave besides Charles, who stood just inside the room staring at me as if he had never seen me before his eyes were darkening with lust and I couldn't tear my eyes from his. Anne stepped in once more to jab him in the arm which caused Charles to glare at her before he left. Once the door was closed I took off the robe and started to get dressed. I was now wearing a navy blue dress that started to slant on the middle of my left thigh and waved down just above my boots and the top dipped low to show my breasts, with a leather black vest that laced up the front that pushed my breasts together and a long brown coat that fell to the floor and split slightly up the bottom of the back side and then I placed the belt and sash over the coat. Just as I finishing placing my swords away a knock came to the door "Charlotte can I come in?" A muffled voice came through the door.

"Yeah," I yelled back and Billy and Jim came in, "Did everyone else leave?"

"Said he had something to do and left with the others."

I shook my head before my eyes settled on Billy, "I thought you went back to the Walrus?"

"I did...we were bringing men over to the land when I saw Charles and I heard about you...plus there is something the captain wanted me to ask of you."

I walked up to him and raised my eyebrow showing him to continue. "Well there is a Captain that will be docking here tonight that he has to make an exchange with but, he has some more pressing matters to attend to."

"Does that have anything to do with that spectacle today?"

"Well in part. We found out that the cook that just boarded has the page we require and while me and Gates search for him, Captain will be busy with Eleanor. So he would like to arrange the meeting for tonight with the other captain and have you meet him."

"For what am I meeting for and with what captain?"

He hands me a scroll that is sealed and tied with a ribbon. I grabbed it from him delicately and toyed with it in my hand while I watched him. "Don't ask what's in it I have no idea myself but, all he said was to deliver it to him and leave immediately."

"Who am I meeting Billy."

"Captain Lytle."

My eyes narrowed into slits, Flint wanted me to meet a captain who was known for the harsh treatment towards other crews let alone his own or the horrible torture that was rumored to happen to the people he would take as prisoner. "I will not meet him on my own."

"The captain said he will need this to happen or it will put him behind schedule."

I was never weak enough to cling to someone but, there was something about this meeting that had my stomach turning in knots. I knew when to pick and choose my battles and which ones were safe enough to fight alone, this was not one of them. "Will you accompany me tonight Billy?"

He looked between me and Jim before his eyes scanned over me, "I can."

"Good now let's find your cook."

Billy grabbed my arm, "What do you mean we? And shouldn't you be resting now?"

I looked to Jim who seemed just as concerned and confused, "I have a deal with your Captain and trust me you will need my specialties. Jim go back to the crew and tell them to set up for the celebration tonight and I will tell them of our plan then."

Jim nodded before taking off. "Now take me to Gates."

~~BLACK SAILS~~

When we had finally found Gates he was sitting at a table overlooking two people arguing over a painting. Billy looked at me as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing and I shook my head in response. "What the hell are you doing?" Billy asked

Gates motioned for us to be quiet before he pointed to the two arguing. "Watch this."

We all turned our attention to the two in front of us and even though Billy wasn't laughing I'm sure he found this exchange to be just as hilarious as me and Gates did. "I love this town." Gates remarked

"I'm so glad that you are entertained, I'm sorry weren't we supposed to be looking for the cook?" Billy asked

"We are...you looked."

"Yeah and I've looked all over meanwhile you haven't moved from this stump all day."

Something was off here, Gates wouldn't have been sitting here doing nothing if there wasn't a purpose behind it. Gates patted the spot next to him "Billy take a load off."

Billy unwillingly sat down and I leaned against the rail behind Gates. "I've always been straight with you haven't I? Never lied never hitched." Gates waited for Billy to nod his head and I knew where this was going. "You did the right thing."

I knew they were going to go on talking about what happened earlier and I tuned them out and started to look around me, focusing on things here and there but, the only thing I had managed to see was the argument still going on with the appraiser…wait that's what the bugger was doing. A little boy ran up to the appraiser while he was still in his heated discussion and tugged on his sleeve. I supposed he was a messenger and I watched as the appraiser scurried off pretty quickly in the direction of the brothel. I slapped the back of Gates and took off down the stairs to follow the appraiser. If my gut feeling was telling me anything it was that he was our key ticket to him. Gates and Billy weren't far behind me and they were discussing why we were following the appraiser. It was obvious that Gates caught on but, Billy still seemed to be confused. We arrived at the brothel and I watched as he walked up into a room seeming to be guarded by my sister. That was never good that means whoever was selling it was playing a dangerous game with Charles. I wandered over to the bar pulling my hat down and hiding in the shadows so as not to be seen. If her, Jack or Charles saw me they would know immediately and pull out and I needed this to play out. Gates and Billy stood in front of me watching Anne and conversing with a crew member of theirs. I pulled one of the whores I recognized to me when she walked by me she looked shocked until she saw me, she seemed to still cower slightly but, I asked anyways "Who is in that room?"

She looked up to where I was pointing and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure one of our regular girls went up there earlier this morning with a gentlemen and now she got two other men with her. Shall I bring her down for you?"

I shook my head and let her go. I looked around the brothel in hopes of narrowing my search but, I still couldn't find four of the girls including Eleanor's girl Max. It wasn't long until I watched Charles burst through the crowd and up the stairs to Anne. He seemed pissed and that wasn't a good sign, I pushed myself from the wall I was hiding with and left. I heard Gates call out to me but, I ignored him, I was getting impatient and I needed to find out what was going on. I walked around to the side of the building with the balconies and grabbed onto the tree that was just in front of the balcony I needed. I pulled my coat off and weapons burying them in the bush beside the building and I pulled my golden sash from my coat and wrapped it around the tree and started to pull myself up it. Once I was within a good distance I pushed off and reached for the railing of the balcony, my fingers slipped and I was able to catch myself with my other hand before falling. I swung my body over the railing and just as I was about to enter the room, the door opened with a loud bang and I pressed myself tight against the wall not sure who was there. I peaked around the corner of the door to see Jack bending over looking at what seemed to be a knife sticking out of a hole in the wall. He sighed and stormed back out of the room, once I heard the doors shut I walked into the room and watched as the knife was pulled quickly from the other side. "Unless Mr. Singleton rose from the grave to eavesdrop on us it would appear that she is telling the truth." Jackie said from the other side

I heard someone collapse and when I took a quick peek through the hole I could see Charles towering over a girl who looked a lot like Max but, I couldn't officially tell. "If he is wrong about this he will answer to our crew and if you're lying you will answer to me." Charles threatened

I didn't like the tone in his voice and especially because I knew he wasn't joking. I stood up from crouching and looked back to the bed and then back to the wall. Someone was in here before hand watching this exchange that's why the whore was there and not the cook. I ran my fingers over the bed lightly before I left to meet up with Gates and Billy.

~~BLACK SAILS~~

The sun was finally setting when the celebration was in full swing. I had a little bit of rum in me when I stepped onto the crate with a bottle of rum in my hands when I addressed my crew, "My friends and family, today we celebrate yet another successful trip. We lost a few treasured members of our family but, they will not be forgotten! I now have a new adventure for us that our allied crew and captain has invited us to join. It will bring coin but, it will be dangerous almost as much so as the adventures with Captain Jack! But, we will go with them as what is life on the sea if we are not taking every chance to live it to the fullest! Am I right?" I waited for the cheers to die down before I continued, "Tomorrow we will discuss this more but, tonight we celebrate!"

More cheers erupted and music that was being played around us started up again and drunken sailor was the one they choose to play. I knew this song and I knew it well. The crew along with some of the women that tended to join our celebration learned a dance that my sister and I use to dance to when we were children. It wasn't played often but, when it was I danced with everyone. I gave my bottle to William and my weapons and joined the women that were lining up to start the dance. The dance consisted of a lot of turns and claps and teasing motions at times and going around in circles around the fire but, it was all harmless fun. At the end of it I had reached where the designated men were sitting and I sauntered up with the rest of the women my hat clouding my vision and once I reached the man in front of me I placed my left leg on the one side of the man and my hands on their muscular shoulders and spun my hips halfway to the ground before I pulled myself up and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. He gave a husky chuckle and my eyes shot open when I realized who I just exactly did this with...Charles. He placed his hands on my hips and as I stared into his eyes it was like it was just us all the cheers and people continuing to drink seemed to be miles away now. I tried to pull away but his fingers dug into my hips and he gave me a mischievous smile "Who said I was done?"

"Who said I was willing." I retorted

He laughed and nodded his head, I took notice that if his eyes weren't on my eyes then they were on my lips and if they weren't on there they were on my chest and body. I figured I could have some innocent fun while I was waiting for Billy. I straightened up but, not moving from my current position and watched as his eyes watched me with curiosity. I grabbed the bottom of my skirt with one hand and started to slowly pull it up my leg letting the fabric fall where it may. A devious smile appeared on my face as I noticed how trained he was on my movements that he hadn't noticed that the rowdy people around us had gone silent as they watched our exchange. Once my skirt fell about mid-thigh I used my other hand to slip under my skirt and pull the flask from my strap before I dropped my skirt and placed the bottle to my lips the smirk getting wider as I caught his look of bewilderment and angry at being toyed with, not to mention my crew broke out in fits of laughter at our exchange before going back to what they were doing. "You're just a big tease now aren't you?" He asked when I pulled away from him to stand with both feet on the ground.

"Never said I wasn't. I told you I'm not a child anymore nor am I a woman you can have either." I smirked

He rose a finger while standing going to confront me when he was interrupted by Jackie who gripped his arm tightly. "Sorry Cap but it's time we left or we will miss the meeting."

"Hello to you to Jackie." I laughed

He gave me a curt nod before he looked back to Charles. Charles pressed his lips together tightly before he said, "I never said nor ever treated you like a child you were the one who ran like one."

I narrowed my eyes at him and snorted, he knew that wasn't true. Whether or not what Anne said was a truth or a lie it didn't matter he should have known how I felt...right? He left me before I could say anything and I sighed replacing my flask and looking to the sea. A ship could be seen pulling in and I knew it was time to get this over and done with but, where was Billy? I couldn't keep this captain waiting, if me not completing Flints end of the deal would cause a delay in the future then I couldn't wait any longer. I searched around camp for Jim or William but, both seemed to be pre occupied at the moment. I couldn't wait any longer for Billy either so, I settled for just being extra careful and giving Billy a piece of my mind tomorrow. It wasn't long until I was standing in front of the Ursea and I tightened my grip on the hilt of my sword as I walked through the crowd as men's eyes seemed to just peer through me or rather my clothes. Captain Lytle was a tall man with long silver hair that reached his collarbone and deep piercing black eyes with a deep scar running across his left cheek. Don't get me wrong I've come across scarier men with more of a horrifying past then I care to mention but, they never gave me the feeling this man did. I walked straight up to Captain Lytle and he looked at me amused as I spoke "Captain Lytle I presume?"

"Aye."

"Captain North of the-"

"White Lady previous sailed by Captain Sharp? I have heard stories of you."

I didn't like the smile that he was showing me, it seemed devious and mistrusting. "I'm here on behalf of Captain Flint as he is currently occupied with other pressing matters."

He motioned towards his ship, "Shall we take this inside I would rather keep this exchange secret."

I pressed my lips into a hard line but, followed him inside. He leaned against the corner of his desk folded his legs over each other as he stared at me expectantly. I just wanted this to be over so, I grabbed the scroll from inside my jacket and I took a step towards him holding it out to him. He grabbed it and slowly pulled it from my grip. I involuntarily shivered at his piercing gaze, it made me feel filthy. I kept a brave face on "Captain Flint sends you his regards and says he will find you later to discuss further details." He snickered but, smiled anyways.

When he didn't say anything back immediately I took that as my sign to leave and I turned to leave. The moment my back was to him he spoke to me "Just out of curiosity tell me what it's like to give everything to protect a weakness such as that boy just to find out that you were played."

I was shocked, how did this man know the most hidden secret I had. I had yet to tell anyone besides Anne, so how was it that a captain I had yet to meet until now knows more than most. I turned myself around to face him and asked, "You seem to know an awful lot about me but, I only know what rumors tell of you, now why is that?"

He slid off his desk and came over to me so he was standing close to me and he brushed a strand of my hair away from my face. "Maybe it's because I was there, watching as you screamed for that boy, as you cried alone in that cell with Beckett coming and going as he pleased well before that other Captain broke you out."

My face turned into a scowl and I pulled my face away from him, "Fuck you."

I didn't have a chance to turn and leave before he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my jaw yanking, my face to meet his. "Were going to have to do something bout that foul mouth you have got there." He sneered

I shoved at his chest and managed to get some room between us but, when I went to grab at my pistol he shoved me hard against the wall and I fell to the floor from the impact to my head. Before I had a chance to react he cut the back of my belt and yanked my weapons from under me and he threw them across the room. I tried to crawl away from him so I could stand but, he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me back so I was on my back. I cried out in pain from the thumping in my head and from the burns on my back. "That's good I like it when they scream. Tell me if this hurts doll face. "

He smirked in my face before he shoved my head into the ground and attempted to get on top of me. I could feel my dress tear as it caught on something on the ground as I tried to scurry away from him while I threw punches and kicks trying to get away. I managed to slip my hand under my skirt and pull out the knife I kept there and when he was basically on top of me I swung out trying to hit him. I had managed to hit his collar bone and across his chest and he howled in pain and fell away from me. I used the opportunity to push my way up from the floor and ran for the door my hand had just grabbed onto the door knob when I felt arms wrap around my waist and throw me away from the door behind him. My head hit the corner of something sharp and my vision started to swirl and blur when I hit the floor. I felt my clothes being tugged at as I tried to fight to stay awake. The last thing I knew was the name I screamed out for...Charles!


	3. A Silent Vow

**{I was on the edge when I first wrote this because I wasn't sure if anyone would like this but, it seems I had no cause to worry. I do not own anything from either Black Sails or Pirates of the Caribbean, or the two songs in this either. The credit for the songs is Hoist the Sails(not sure who it is by but it was in Pirates of the Caribbean) and Lullaby by Creed. I only my own character(s) and nothing else.}**

I groaned in pain as I rolled over and opened my eyes to find myself in the same room as I was before and thankfully alone. I struggled to push myself up to sit and I looked myself over. My dress was barely hanging onto my body and I could see the odd scrap and bruise forming on my arms and I couldn't even see half of what was left. All the energy I had was drained completely from me and I searched the floor for my belongings. They were all shoved into one corner by the desk in the room and I slowly crawled over to them. With shaky hands I pulled everything around me as best as I could, placed my hat on my head and I pulled the hat down to block out my face from others and I grabbed onto the edge of the desk to pull myself up. I needed to get out of here and back to my ship...I couldn't let people see me like this, I didn't even want to see myself like this. I stumbled to door, realizing quickly how wobbly my legs were. I peaked around the outside of the cabin and I didn't see anyone nor hear anything. Once I got completely outside I fell to my knees and threw up. I clutched my sides as I tried to throw up away from me. When I stood up, I looked around me and saw that it was still completely dark out and no one was around. I figured that everyone left to go to the brothel as most typically did when they ported. This would probably be my one and only chance to leave without having to fight my way out, which I knew I had no strength to do.

I stumbled down the street, hiding within the alley ways, avoiding anyone who crossed my path. Nobody stopped to ask me if I was okay, they probably just thought I was drunk. I was close to where my ship was docked...where my crew was camped out right in front of it. I couldn't let them see me this way, what was I going to do? I stumbled towards a barrel just before the opening of the alley and leaned against the wall. Just as I reached the wall I saw Anne walking lazily down the street with Jack. "A-Anne..." I tried to call out for her, my voice cracking.

She stopped and looked around her while Jack walked ahead of her seeming to not realize that someone called out to them. Once Anne's eyes found me, she didn't waste time in running towards me. I reached out for her and my body slumped into hers and she held me in her arms as she let us both sit on the muddy ground floor. Jack stood in front of us looking around, to make sure no one was watching. I grabbed a hold of Anne's coat and I mumbled, "Please Anne...take me somewhere...away from the open."

Her hands pulled my face into her chest and she looked up to Jack. "Let's get her back to the Ranger. No one would be on the ship right now and everyone is at the brothel or passed out somewhere."

Jack nodded his head and he bent down with his back facing me. "Let's get her on my back and I'll carry her."

Anne pushed me forward to Jack's back and with what energy I had left I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck. Jack stood up and started walking back to their ship and Anne walked in front of us making sure no prying eyes were watching us.

It took about twenty minutes for us to reach the ship and when we did get there I was taken straight to a cabin that had a bed in it. I had a feeling this was the captain's cabin...his cabin. I was placed on a chair that was in the corner of the room with a desk and a smaller mirror than the one I had in mine. Anne and Jack stood in front of me, Anne with her arms crossed and Jack with his arms at his side staring at me dumbfounded. "Do I want to know?" Anne asked

I waved my hand at her, "None of your business, just let me fix myself up and I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

Anne grabbed my hat and threw it across the room and motioned at my whole body, "This isn't fucking nothing Charlotte! Come on!"

"And it ain't none of your business. You did your part now fuck off."

Anne took a step towards me and Jack hands shot out in between us, "Now, now...if Captain North wishes to keep her business her own we cannot do anything about that." Jack warned

I peaked up at Anne and she looked furious. She stood in front of me and after a few minutes she threw her hands up in frustration and walked back to the front door. She stopped and turned to face me, "I'm going to find you something to wear...Jack will bring you something to clean up with."

"Anne?" I called out to her again.

She scuffed her feet across the boards as she stopped waiting for me to continue, "Don't tell him...he doesn't need to know..." I pleaded

She didn't give me an answer as she closed the door after her. I prayed to god for once that she would listen and I sat waiting for Jack to come back. After a few moments more he came back with a bucket of water and some rags. He pointed to the door uncomfortable, "I'll just be outside."

I nodded my head and sat up straighter while he walked out the door. I grabbed the first rag and dipped it into the water and rung it out. Everything seemed so surreal and I was still having trouble wrapping my head around what I had just endured, how I had managed to let something like that happen. How could I be so stupid? I placed the rag on my head and let out a deep sigh, the cool feeling on my head felt amazing right now. When I pulled the rag away I could see a light tinge of red on the brown rag. I panicked slightly and pulled the chair forward so I could see my reflection in the mirror. A small and low gasp escaped my lips. My bottom lip had some dried blood on it and was a little swollen and the right side of my head was bleeding or at least had been bleeding. I watched my startled eyes follow all over the parts of my body I could see in the mirror and I started to really see the damage done to my body. Most of the wounds were scratched and some light bruises on my thighs and arms. When I looked back up into my reflection, I could see and now taste the tears that caressed my cheeks. The tears hit my chest and I let a small sob escape my lips. This is the first time I had cried since Jonathan and I was now crying because of some asshole that I let get the upper hand. I was stupid enough to go without Billy, I should have waited but, I didn't think someone would touch me let alone at Nassau.

The door abruptly opened as I was dabbing my lips with the rag. I jumped slightly and looked back, apparently Anne didn't listen to me. Charles stood in the doorway fuming, Anne and Jack standing behind him. Anne passed what looked like a dress to Charles and their faces disappeared as Charles shut the door behind him. Great not only did my sister and Jack see me in my pathetic state but, now he did to. He clenched his fists at his sides as he slowly walked over to me, "Listen Captain Vane she shouldn't have gotten you involved I'll-" I started to explain to him while trying to stand up

"Shut up." he warned

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down, grabbing my face in his hands and pushed it around to inspect my wounds. I knew when to be quiet with this man and the look on his face told me this would be one of those times. His thumb ran over my bottom lip, pulling it slightly so my mouth fell open. He let go of me and grabbed a stool that was over by the bed and pulled it closer to me. I watched him carefully and he grabbed the rag that was in my hands still and started to wipe away at my face. He was gentle and he seemed to be so serious while he concentrated on his movements. He dumped and rung the rag out once more and started at my neck and chest. He did this for a few moments before he spoke up, "Who did this to you?"

"No one I can't handle." I replied, I didn't mean to be so short with him but, this was a side of Charles I had rarely seen and it caught me off guard

His eyes finally connected with mine and he growled "Who did this to you Charlotte? For once let me help you."

He almost seem to plead with me but, the tone in his voice told me that there was no room for defiance, "Captain Lytle..." I said quietly

His eyes grew and he seemed to become more angry, "Are you fucking kidding me! You went to see that Captain on your own yet you keep me at a swords distance? Are you insane."

"I had to help someone...a favor."

"What was that favor that caused you to put your life at risk...it was for him wasn't it?"

I paused before I spoke up, "What I did, I did of my own accord and my own willing. What Captain Lytle did didn't have to happen...all he had to do was take what I brought him and left me well enough alone so do not put this on someone else!"

I basically all but shouted at him Charles threw the rag into the water and stood up. He walked around the cabin for a second collecting himself before he crouched in front of me, between my legs and grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him. "I'm not doing this to hurt you. You are found stumbling through town and injured to boot and then you're brought here away from all those men who would take advantage of the situation you were in. I'm only here to help you, I cared for you when you left completely out of the blue like that five years ago and I still do now-"

"Don't do this Charles...please I don't want to hear this right now." I tried to stop him

He grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it to his chest, "I don't care if you don't want to hear it because you're going to listen to me. That night I saw you, when I was with Eleanor...you weren't suppose to see that okay? But, what you did, leaving on the first ship you could was reckless and you left with a lot of questions unanswered."

"But, it was exactly that Charles, it was just a passing fling and you found company with Eleanor."

"Yes, I loved Eleanor and I stayed with her but, that was the passing fling. I tried to find you every time you ported here but, just as I found out where you were hiding you left once more."

I tried to look away from him, this was becoming too much but, he grabbed onto my face and pulled me to face him. He placed his forehead on mine, "Don't look away from me...Charlotte?"

My eyes searched his and he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes for a few moments and whispered in my ear, "I need to get you undressed so, I can see the rest of the damage."

I knew this wasn't just a pass to see me naked and I stood up and faced him with my back towards him. I pulled what was left of my tattered dress from my body so it pooled at my feet. I thought I heard a husky growl come from him and I shivered slightly. I knew he was looking at my scars that ran across my back, now that he could see them more clearly. I could feel him standing behind me before his fingers traced the lines of my scars. I tried hard to hold back the moan that threatened to escape my lips. "Oh Charlotte."

"They're ugly I know okay..." I mumbled his hands gently tugged at my arms so, he could turn me around to face him.

His eyes wandered over me and strangely enough as mad as I was at him and as violated as I felt from Captain Lytle, his stare felt different, loving and comforting almost. I was losing my resolve...I just wanted Captain Lytle's touch to go away. I had been feeling like his hands left a permanent mark on me and I wanted it to go. I knew this was going to make me look weak but, if anyone would understand it would be him "Charles?"I called out to him

"Hmm?" his eyes locked with mine

I looked away from his intense stare and I rubbed my hand up and down my arms. My bottom lip trembled as the words past my lips, "Take it away...his touch...his sent...his lips...oh my god."

I placed my hands on my face when I realized how weak I sounded and the memories were starting to come back. The tears were coming quicker now and I was trying harder than ever to keep it together. His hands pulled my hands away from my face and snaked to grab a hold of my neck, pulling my face to his. He crushed his lips to mine and I blinked away the tears I was shedding then I closed my eyes. He pushed me backwards to his bed and his one hand left my neck to my lower back and he guided me to lay on the bed. His kisses were soft and heated but were gentle all at the same time. Once he started to take off his shirt, I sat up further on the bed until I reached the headboard and watched as he crawled up towards me. I had loved this man for so many years and I had always dreamed of this, now that it was happening it was better than I had ever imagined. He dipped down and kissed me once more before he started to kiss down my neck. I ran my fingers down his abs and let out a low moan as he bite down on my collarbone. I started to toy with his pants and his fingers started to gently run across my nipples causing them to harden.

His mouth started to suck and bite on my nipples causing me to cry out for him. "I'll take away everything he did to you," he mumbled possessively against my skin as he laid more kisses down my skin and down my stomach, "I'll make you forget it and I will be the only person you have left in your head."

My eyes fluttered close and his hands ran over my thighs and he squeezed causing me to cry out. I heard him give a laugh and he sat up to take off his pants. As he was untying his pants his eyes seemed to search mine, when he saw that I wasn't hesitant and I wasn't going to run, he removed his pants. I let out a gasp as I saw his length, the rumors weren't kidding and I started to wonder if he would fit even. He let his body fall onto of mine, catching himself with his hands and his lips captured mine again. He settled between my legs and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. As we were fighting for dominance, he started to push into me. My eyes flew open and I arched my back into his chest. He slipped one of his arms under my back and held me against him, making sure there was no room between us. After he pushed his whole length into me, he held still for a little longer while he kissed my lips, ear and neck. "Charles."

I moaned out to him He took this as his cue to move and he gently started to push in and out of me. With every thrust, I moaned out with pleasure. I was starting to claw at his back and he growled into my ear. His thrusts started to get harder but, enjoyable each time. His hands started to wander over my body, leaving me wanting more, the heat radiating from the spots he touched drove me insane. His fingers eventually landed on my little nub and started to circle it. He was increasing my release with each movement and before long I was calling out for him. He started to slow his movements down and eventually pulled out. He pushed me over so I laid by the wall and he laid in the empty spot beside me laying on his side. His fingers reached out to push some hair from my face before he pulled me into his chest. My face rested in the crevice of his neck and his hands ran through my hair.

~~BLACK SAILS~~

I had woken up a few hours later with blankets pulled up around my shoulders and Charles sleeping face in front of mine. I placed my hand on his face and started to rub my thumb across his cheek. Never once did I believe that I would hear those words from him or be where I was now especially given the circumstances. I carefully got off the bed and walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor and grabbed his shirt. Once I had slipped it on I took a quick peek outside to see if anyone was out there before I stepped out completely, stretching my arms above my head as I inhaled the fresh air. I walked towards the bow and straight to the front, leaning slightly over the edge slightly. Today would be the anniversary of Jonathan's death and I knew that now would not be a time to think about him but, if he knew what I had just done he would hit me for being so stupid. Charles loved Eleanor and I doubted that I could replace that love and I would not be a side toy for his convenience. What just happened shouldn't have and I only acted the way I did in a moment of weakness and need...need to feel love from the one man I wasn't sure would ever love me back. I was completely confused and I don't know why but I felt the need to sing a song, that I really shouldn't.

"Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die

The King and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones

The seas be ours and by the powers

Where we will we'll roam

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die

Some men have died and some are alive

And others sail on the sea With the keys to the cage

And the devil to pay We lay to Fiddler's Green!

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die

The bell has been raised from its watery grave

Do you hear its sepulchral tone?

A Call to all, pay heed to the squall

And turn your sail towards home!

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die"

"What is that? Sounds familiar?" A familiar voice said from behind me

I looked back at the voice to see Charles standing there in just his pants. He looked panicked and I smiled to myself. I looked back to the open sea and replied, "A dangerous song to sing...one that holds a lot of meaning to the Brethren Court."

He came and stood behind me, placing his hands on either side of me and pressing himself into my back. I pushed back into him slightly, a feeling of nostalgia coming over me, "Do you remember the day me and you stood here, exactly like this and you convinced me to follow my dreams?" I asked

"Yes I do. Except we had much more clothing on." He joked

I laughed a little and continued, "You told me that no matter what obstacles may get in my way nothing should stop me from taking my dreams and making them a reality. I may have gone through my biggest obstacle to get where I am and more in between but, I guess I have you to thank for giving me the push I needed."

We may have just had sex but, it still didn't excuse him for what happened...it didn't mean I forgave him entirely. His body stiffened against mine and he didn't reply for the first few minutes. "That night wasn't supposed to happen, I was expecting you but what did you want me to do Charlotte? The only way I found out that you left was through your sister and all she does is she keeps hinting to things for the last five years."

God dammit Anne. I let out a sigh and tried to keep calm. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want but...with Lytle...was he your first?" he asked

I almost wanted to choke at his words I was so shocked but instead it came out as a short snort. "No I lost that a couple years ago..."

His hands that were on the railing, clenched in frustration. "What was I suppose to do Charles wait around for years?" I asked

"Was it someone I would know?" He asked almost darkly

"No...it was a man name Captain Jack Sparrow and he will be someone you will never meet..."

He didn't answer me but, he seemed to take comfort in this little fact and his hands stopped clenching the railing. "Do you ever miss him?"

"Jack? Well I don't miss him for the reason you are thinking but, yes he is a good friend to me and showed me and my crew many great things, that I will never be able to repay." I replied

The wind blew by us and I leaned into him some more. He placed his head on my shoulder, "So do you want to explain who gave you that scar on your back, that wasn't Eleanor that's an old wound."

I knew this was coming but, it was about time I told someone. "Do you remember the one boy that ran around here because his mother was too busy with men or drinking to care...well I took him in under my wing. He stayed with me for almost two years. But this day last year we ported at Port Royal under the radar, to meet Jack and Jonathan ran away to go do something while I met with Jack. Just when I gave up waiting on Jack, one of the members of my crew found me and told me that four of my crew members were arrested, Jonathan with them. He was caught giving a sick girl some bread which he bought but, they thought he stole it and with the chain he wore so proud and the coin he kept in his pocket...they knew he was with me and they took him. They had hung my crew members that they were keeping before I could get there but, I went to take him back, protect him like I promised but...things went differently then I planned...

 _(Beginning of flashback)_

 _Knocking the guards out was easy but, trying to find the key to open the first door to get below to the cells was harder and more time consuming. After a few failed attempts I managed to finally get the door open and I practically ran down the stairs. I found his cell almost immediately, "Miss Charlotte!" He called out for me_

 _I ran to his gate and started to try every key I could until I heard the click of the lock. I fell to my knees and enveloped Jonathan in my arms. He was crying into my shoulder and I petted his head, "Don't worry Jonathan I'm here, I'm getting you out I promise."_

 _The people around me started to stir from how loud we were being. Jonathan grip on me got tighter and a sob escaped his lips "Well isn't this interesting." A voice said behind me._

 _I pushed Jonathan behind me, keeping one hand on him and I pulled out my sword with the other hand and pointed it to the person behind me. My eyes narrowed into slits when I saw that is was Beckett and a low growl rumbled from my chest. Jonathan grabbed onto my sash with tight fists. I had to get him out of here, even if it was at the cost of my own life. "It is nice to see you again Captain North." Beckett welcomed me with a cold and uncaring voice_

 _"I wish I could say the same but, I am afraid I will have to cut this meeting short."_

 _I pushed the sword closer to his throat as I tried to walk past him but, three more men stepped out of the stairs and raised their swords to me. I bite my bottom lip and looked at Beckett once more. He had a smug smile on his lips and I took a step back to evaluate the situation again. "I think we have some things to talk about, you and I." He continued on as if I hadn't said anything_

 _"And what would that be?"I asked, not lowering my sword once_

 _"Like perhaps what you and our common friend Captain Jack Sparrow were meeting for today."_

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about and even if I had, do you honestly think I would tell you."_

 _"I think you would, for say the life of the boy your protecting there."_

 _I looked behind me at Jonathan who had a scowl on his face pointed directly at Beckett but, I could still see the fear in his eyes. I held my stance and looked back to Beckett, "I never meet with him, you arrested my crew before I had the chance." I told him honestly...sorry Jack_

 _Beckett looked angry for a few moments but, he covered this quickly and with a wave of his hand he said, "Then you are of no use to me, kill them."_

 _I pushed Jonathan behind me and attacked the first man that came at me. I made sure to keep my body in front of the cell where I had Jonathan protected. I was able to disarm and knock out the first one in a few minutes, the other two were proving to be more difficult. One was more skilled with his sword where as the other one towered over me and was stronger. I took a risk and stepped away from the cell, blocking the smaller ones advances and ducking under the brute. When I ducked under him, I swung my arm back making a connection with his side and pulled my sword the rest of the way up and back in front of me. He screamed in pain and fell immediately to the floor. While the smaller man was slightly distracted I grabbed my knife around my thigh and placed it against his throat. "Stop! Right there Captain North!" Beckett's voice rang clear through the room_

 _I looked up to see Beckett holding a gun pointed directly at Jonathan's head. I gritted my teeth and had to try really hard not to lash out unexpectedly. Neither of us spoke or made any movements for the first few minutes. "Now that we have established who has more to lose here how about you drop your weapons." Beckett suggested_

 _My eyes went to Jonathan's terrified ones and I let out an aggravated sigh as I dropped the knife and sword. The man that I had just held at knife point, kicked the back of my knees so that I fell onto my them barely catching myself with my one hand. He pressed his sword against my the side of my neck and held me down with his free hand. "Now that I have your undivided attention, we will do without this boy and I will hang you with the rest tomorrow."_

 _Beckett told me, no emotion to his voice at all His gun clicked, I struggled against the man holding me down, my hands trying to reach out to Jonathan, "No!" I called out to Beckett, this was my last chance to save Jonathan, "Spare the boy, he didn't know better. Take me instead, come on isn't my life more important than his? Capturing me will give you great credit with the men above you."_

 _He seemed to think about this for a few minutes before he pulled his gun away from Jonathan's head and walked towards me. "No, I have a better idea, you are going to do something for me tomorrow and if you cooperate I'll let you both go."_

 _He had something up his sleeve and I knew that but, I wasn't exactly in the position to decline his offer. When I didn't reply he took that as his answer and stepped out of the cell, "Lock them up and this time don't let someone get through." he lectured the guard_

 _He roughly grabbed me under the arm and all but, threw me into the cell with Jonathan. Jonathan grabbed onto my leg and I placed my hands on his head as I held him close to me, watching the guard leave. Once we were completely alone, I fell to my knees and hugged Jonathan to me as hard as I could. I had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring but, I had to stay strong for the both of us. I pulled Jonathan away and kept him at arm's length and gave him a good look over, "I'm sorry miss Charlotte we are in this mess because of me."_

 _I stroked his head, "No, no Jonathan you are in no trouble and this is not your fault. I should have kept a closer eye on you." A tear rolled down his cheek and he hurriedly whipped it away._

 _"Are we going to die miss Charlotte?"_

 _I was shocked at his question, he never asked such things and we had been closer to death before to. I sat down and leaned against the cell bars, pulling Jonathan with me. He sat down and laid on my chest and I placed my chin on top of his head. He started to play with my necklace and I said with as much hope as I could muster, "No, Jonathan. I will do everything in my power to protect you and if we do not make it past tomorrow, at least our journey will end together."_

 _He seemed to be fine with my reasoning and after a few quiet moments he asked, "Can you sing to me?"_

 _He was so innocent and I loved that about him. I gave a small smile and I kissed the top part of his head. "Hush my love now don't you cry_

 _Everything will be all right_

 _Close your eyes and drift in dream_

 _Rest in peaceful sleep_

 _If there's one thing I hope I showed you_

 _Hope I showed you_

 _Just give love to all_

 _Oh my love in my arms tight_

 _Every day you give me life_

 _As I drift off to your world_

 _Rest in peaceful sleep I know there's one thing that you showed me_

 _That you showed me_

 _Just give love to all_

 _Let's give love to all_

 _Just give love to all_

 _Let's give love to all_

 _Just give love to all_

 _Let's give love to all"_

 _I choose a song that my father use to sing to me when I was upset. By the time I had finished, Jonathan's slow and even breathes let me know that he was sleeping and I finally allowed two tears to fall from my eyes. They slid down my face to his hair, which my face was still laying on. The guilt was starting to consume me and all I could hope for as I fell asleep was that at least Jonathan would escape this, even if I didn't._

 _~~BLACK SAILS~~_

 _Jonathan had been taken from me, early in the morning and I was now being led down to the gallows and towards Beckett. He was looking over a map that had some odd pieces placed around it. Beckett looked at me and then started to play with the pieces on the map. "Do you know what these are?" Beckett asked me, not looking up at me_

 _"They just look like junk to me."_

 _I stated looking back over to the gallows, where people were starting to be brought up to the stand "Hmp." he smirked, "You're right these are just junk but, they mark the known captains that are part of the Brethren Court."_

 _I narrowed my eyes at him, where was he going with this, "I heard of a little tale and one that I have just recently found to be true. I want you to call upon the Brethren Court."_

 _"I don't have that power." I scoffed_

 _His fist slammed against the table and he stood to face me. "I know about the song and I also know that when it is sung by pirates, not just one pirate that it calls upon the Brethren Court to answer its call. And that Captain North is what I need you to do. You are going to go out there and start the song and if or when the group of you pirates sing together I will allow your boy there to go free."_

 _"And what makes you think they will sing with me?" I asked_

 _"Because you're of some importance in their world. You are a leader and hold authority therefore they will follow."_

 _What he was asking me to do was basically betraying all pirates out there. Calling upon the court to appease a low life like Beckett but, if I didn't do what he said he would kill Jonathan. I looked back to the crowd as I heard the chains scrap and hit the ground and a man dressed similar to Beckett started to speak "In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions and to insure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for the following territories. By decry of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of his Majesty the King. By decry, according to Martial Law the following statues are temporarily amended. The right to assembly...suspended."_

 _The sound of the boards giving away rang through the area and I watched people fall to their deaths._

 _"The right to habeas corpus...suspended."_

 _Once more a group fell to their deaths and I was now being shoved towards the front of the gallows._

 _"The right to legal council...suspended."_

 _I flinched this time as I heard their bodies fall._

 _"The right to verdict by a jury of peers...suspended."_

 _I was now standing in front of the gallows._

 _"By decry all persons found guilty of piracy or aiding a person convicted of piracy or associating with a person convicted of piracy...shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until death."_

 _I felt my breath catch in my throat as the next group of people that walked up, now included Jonathan. It was dead silent as they all walked up to their designated spots. I felt the gun the guard was holding jab into my back causing me to stumble forward. I felt weak and my eyes caught Jonathan's. A tear roll down my cheek as I saw what he was holding in his hands, my coin "The King and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones, the seas be ours and by the powers." I started to sing Jonathan caught on to what I was doing and I could see his fingers start to twirl the coin between his fingers._

 _"Where we will...we'll roam." he sung with me_

 _I watched as the executioner placed a stool in front of him, my voice caught in my throat and another tear rolled down my cheeks, my eyes never leaving his. Apparently I was taking too long in continuing the song and the guard once more shoved the gun into my back. I sent a scowl in his direction as I let the words flow from my lips once more, Jonathan in tow, "Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die."_

 _Near the end of the lyrics, a man near the end started to join in and soon enough everyone in the line behind them and on the stand with them started to sing along, "Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."_

 _At the end of the verse Jonathan eyes looked up to mine once more and he gave me a small smile. I tried to run back to Beckett but the guard blocked me with his arms, "Beckett!" I shouted at him while I struggled to overpower the guard_

 _Beckett didn't even look up at me and I tried to turn and run to Jonathan but, the guard grabbed my upper arm trying to drag me backwards. I raised my opposite elbow and hit him in the face. He yelled out in pain, letting go of my arm and I took the opportunity to run to him. I was almost within reach of the gallows when the executioner pulled the lever and the floor gave out, Jonathan following. I dropped to my knees, the tears coming faster now, "No!" I screamed, my hands reaching out in the air hopelessly_

 _I was weak and all the energy I had left my body. Two guards came and hauled me towards Beckett, the moment I got to him I pried my arms from the guards arms and stuck a finger in front of Beckett's face, "You lied! I got them to sing and yet you still allowed him to hang."_

 _I spat at him He stood up to face me and he shrugged, "If I let him go all of the others would want to go to, and in a sense I did let him go. I freed him from you and your crew. Now I'm going to free the world of one less thieving Captain."_

 _I was beyond furious and when I reached this point my actions spoke more than my words ever could. I gave him a hard kick in the shin and my fist collided with his face. Before the guards could grab me I grabbed his shoulders and threw my face into his. The guards pinned me against the table and another commander grabbed Beckett to steadied him. "Take her to the cell!" Beckett commanded_

 _I was chained and basically dragged away from the gallows and they threw me into a different cell then last time. I crumbled to the floor pulling my knees to my chest as I wept for my loss._

 _~~BLACK SAILS~~_

 _I woke up to the sounds of a gate being opened and I scrambled to stand. I was placed in cuffs once more and brought down the halls to a room, it was a dusty room with nothing but an oak table and Beckett stood in front of it. His face was slightly bruised from when I attacked him. I knew I had a shit eating grin on my face but, when he returned it...I had a horrible feeling wash over me. As the men around me unchained me Beckett spoke up to me, "You will be hanged publicly the day after tomorrow in hopes that will set an example for fellow citizens and pirates."_

 _The final click on the cuffs and my restraints were removed except the cuffs around my ankles still remained. The guards still had my arms tight in their own, "Then what am I doing here?" I asked suspiciously_

 _His knuckles hit across the table a couple times and he nodded his head to the guards. Next thing I know my coat is being ripped off me and my vest is being cut off of me. I tried to fight against them, "What the fuck is this!" I shouted_

 _They had my arms in a tight grip and I couldn't shake either of them off. I was pushed forward and pinned down to the table. I struggled hard against the men but it seemed the harder I struggled the harder they held me down. Beckett trailed his hands over the table until he was standing behind me. " What you did today, attacking me in public like that...tsk well you can't expect me to let that go without a punishment." Beckett spoke behind me_

 _I could hear something hit the floor I struggled to twist my head so I could see what he was up to but, it was too late. Thwack!_

 _Steering pain spread all over my back and I cried out in pain. "Three lashes should suffice since you hit me that many times...for now at least."_

 _"I'll fucking kill you for what you have done. You hear me you bastard!" I shouted at him, trying hard to hold back my tears_

 _I would not give him that satisfaction, the whip hit the floor again and within seconds another contact was made upon my back. I bite my lip to hold back my scream and closed my eyes awaiting the last. I could feel the blood dripping down my back and the tearing of the clothing as the last strike hit me. I let a small whimper go but held strong still. He leaned over me then running his fingers over the cuts on my back. I bite my lip harder and I could taste the blood dripping from my lip, "You are going to die soon and I'm going to take pleasure in watching a dirty bitch like you hang."_

 _He grabbed onto the back of my hair and slammed my head against the table. My vision started to blur and I watched as the room I was in got smaller and smaller as the guards dragged me back to my cell._

 _~~BLACK SAILS~~_

 _Over the next day and night Beckett along with others came in repeatedly to beat on me and at times it felt like I was clinging to my life. "Captain?" A voice called out distantly_

 _It seemed like hours since I was last awake and I had to blink a few times to clear my vision. "Captain North?" Someone whispered harshly to me_

 _I pushed myself up so that I could look at the cage and a man who I had never seen before stood before me but, he clearly knew who I was. He seemed grimy and dirtier than most pirates I've seen in my time. He had short brown hair with a beard all of which was a mix of curls and straight hair. His eyes were almost the same color as his hair and he had a black hat with a brown feather placed on it. "Do I know you?" I winced as I tried to stand._

 _"No...but, we have a mutual acquaintance...Jack Sparrow."_

 _My eyes narrowed, I loved Jack but he abandoned me to this fate. "Fuck 'em. He fucked me and my crew over."_

 _"Feisty one aren't you? Jack has been taken captive and unfortunately had to post pone your meeting today but, I am here to get you out. But, you will owe me a favor not right now but shortly I will send for your help."_

 _Jack had been taken? By who? I swear that man ran into more trouble than ten of the most troublesome Captains I knew combined but, this man in front of me offered me a way out. "Can I at least know the name of the man I owe this debt to?" I asked while he worked at the bars_

 _"Captain Barbarossa."_

 _(End of flashback)_

"I vowed then that I would be back to make Jonathans death right and that what he did to me was corrected. Just like Captain Lytle...he won't get away with this."

Charles hands landed on my hips and turned me around to face him. He took my face in his hands and placed his forehead on mine. "Let me help."He more ordered then asked

I pulled away slightly and looked at him suspiciously, "This is my problem Charles."

His lips crashed to mine and then he pulled away just far enough that he could talk to me. I could feel his lips move against mine when he said "You went on your own last time and if I know you like I do, you won't tell your crew so, let the people who know help you? At least just let me come to make sure your safe?"

My eyes searched his, "Its got to be done before he leaves tomorrow morning. But, I can't leave your ship and see my crew until this is done."

"I will be by your side through all of this."

His lips danced over mine once more and I placed my hands on his muscled chest, tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day.


	4. Distasteful Revenge

**{Hello my lovelies! Just to let everyone know that this chapter at one point turns pretty gruesome and descriptive so I apologize for those who do not want to read that, go ahead and skip it. I am sure you will understand what happens whether you read that section or not. I do not own Black Sails or Pirates of the Caribbean just my own character(s) and anything that you do not recognize.}**

I dragged the man known as John Silver by his arm into Eleanor's office. I was in a foul mood due to the fact that it was blistering hot and the only outfit I had left after everything was a pair of black tight fitting pants matched with a black corset vest and my white long sleeved blouse along with my long warm coat and a pair of flat boots that came up to mid calf with fur lining inside. On top of that I was told to wait on taking my revenge on Captain Lytle until tonight and now this stupid idiot pissed off the wrong group of pirates by burning the missing page of the Captains log. I didn't bother with knocking and just threw him into the nearest chair. Eleanor looked up displeased at us and John rubbed his arm that I had been holding, "Jesus, you got quite the death grip don't you?" John spoke up

I sent him a glare before I walked over to the window and leaned against it with my arms crossed over my chest. Mr. Scott stood at the door and asked for Eleanor's attention. With a fleeting look at me and John she stood up to talk to Mr. Scott. I watched their interaction carefully and it didn't look like pleasant news and Eleanor looked worried at first but, that quickly turned into anger with each word that left Mr. Scott's mouth. As Eleanor turned away from Mr. Scott, I turned to look back out the window. Eleanor sat down once more in front of John, with her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed straight at him. "Something wrong?" John asked

"You better be worth it." Eleanor snapped back then turned to face me, "When is Captain Flint returning?"

I dragged my eyes from the window to her, "I'm not sure, he said in the morning so I suppose shortly."

~~BLACKSAILS~~

It had been a short hour before Flint, Billy and Gates all sat in front in the room with me, John and Eleanor. Flint stood beside me at the window and Billy along with Gates sat on either side of John. Everyone's eyes were on John except mine which were trained on the god forsaken ship Ursea. Only my ears were actually paying attention to what was going on around me. You could hear Johns light scratching of the quill on paper as he wrote and the sounds of the wind blowing in through the open balcony door. I could faintly hear the sound of paper being grabbed and I took that as the sign that he had given the paper to someone else. Flint pushed off from the window and walked forward to grab the paper from Gates. It was quiet for a few moments as Flint looked over the paper until he asked, "Where's the rest?"

"Beg pardon?" John replied innocently

"The Urca has a plan to stop to take on water somewhere near the coast of Florida. The point where they are most vulnerable to attack. This describes a course that ends miles short of the coast." Flint explained.

When John didn't answer him he asked once more, "Where's the rest of the course?"

I peaked over to see what John was doing. He was playing with the quill in his hands as he found the words to explain himself. "Well, I can't exactly write that down can I?"

My interest was piqued, where was he going with this? "Why not?" Billy spoke up

"Well you all seem rather angry with me, especially you," John explained looking over to me and Eleanor. "And-and if I were to write it all down then what's to stop you from killing me right here."

He did have a valid point, "Smart boy." I mumbled under my breath

Flint looked pointedly behind him at me but, what Billy said caused everyone's eyes to turn towards him, "I say we bring Georgy in here. He will have it out of him in ten minutes."

Flint turned his back to John and walked back to the window "Torture won't help you." John stated

"You haven't seen Georgy work." Billy stated

"No I mean, I have an exceptionally low tolerance for pain, I would say anything to make it stop. But, there may be a more mutually beneficial solution to all of this. What if I were to remain with your crew," John explain and both me and Flint turned to face John once more. "It makes sense, I forgo payment for the schedule in exchange for my share of the prize. You proceed with your plan and when the time comes for me to reveal the last piece I will be right by your side. If what I tell you is in anyway incorrect well, you can do with me as you will."

Flint walked up to the desk and leaned over it towards John, "And when the Urca is ours...what's to stop me from killing you anyway?"

"Well, that is a few weeks from now isn't it? We may be friends by then."

I couldn't help the little snort that came from my direction and the smile that played on my lips. Even Gates laughed at this and Billy just shook his head. It was dead silent for a few moments and the smile on John face faltered slightly, "Good enough for you?" Flint asked over his shoulder at me and Eleanor.

I looked over to Eleanor and her face bore a grim line. "I guess it will have to be." Eleanor stated

Flint looked at me and I let out a sigh, "There is obviously only one way this plays out at this moment so I guess it will be fine...for now."

Flint stood up from the table taking the new log with him to the window. Billy look stunned by what agreement we had just reached and spoke out, "What we're moving ahead?"

"Mr. Gates and I will begin our search for a consort, this is not a task we will be able to complete without the assistance of another ship...Captain North's ship." Flint continued on

"Captain can we just discuss this-" Billy said while he stood up

"Join me outside Billy." Gates interrupted

Billy looked shocked and angry before he followed Gates out. Once the door was shut again Flint told Eleanor more about what we would require for this journey, "We will need some additional items that will exceed our normal demands."

"You will have it." Eleanor stated as she dipped her quill into the ink and began to write

"A hundred carts of powder. A thousand rounds of shot, new guns, twelve pounders. At least a dozen of them."

I watched both Eleanor and Mr. Scott eyes meet each other and Mr. Scott shook his head. "When we fire on the Urca we will have to do more than a scratch or we will have no chance of success." Flint continued

"As I said you'll have it." Eleanor replied and she looked over to me, "What about you?"

I pointed a finger at my chest when I realized that she was talking to me, "I should need no more than normal. More gun powder and some new guns and medicine and bandages. We will not be leaving this unscathed and our men will be injured, more than what we average usually."

Eleanor finished scribbling down the order before she stood up and walked away from us. My eyes met Flints before I headed out of the room. Once I walked outside I walked right into a heated argument between Gates and Billy. They instantly stopped their discussion and parted ways for me to step in between them. "Don't stop your discussion on the account of me boys, I was just leaving." I told them

I continued to walk by them but Billy grabbed my arm and pulled me back. His other hand grasped my chin and tilted my head to face him. His eyes settled on the cut on my lip and the light bruise on the upper part of my forehead, "Did that Captain do that to you?" he asked

My eyes narrowed at him, "None of your business since you choose not to come with me. You do not have to worry about it."

I ripped my arm and face from him and started to stomp away. "Charlotte!" Billy shouted at me

"It is Captain North to you Billy." I said coldly as I turned to face him

He looked at me shocked but didn't speak up again. Gates watched our interaction curiously but, before Billy could say another word, I turned around and stalked out of there.

~~BLACKSAILS~~

I leaned against a crate that was hidden in the shadows as I watch Lytle shout orders at his crew members. My eyes narrowing into slits as he stood there with the posture of a man on top of the world. I was so focused on him that I had yet to notice the presence behind me. "You know watching him isn't going to change what he did." The voice said behind me

I peaked over my shoulder to see Charles and once I knew I was safe I let go of the hilt of my sword that I was holding and looked back to Lytle, "Did you know it's not smart to sneak up on me unless you want your head to be on the floor." I replied with a light laugh

Charles snorted but kept his thought to himself. "Have you figured anything out yet?" I asked him in complete seriousness

"Yes, in a sense. I have set a meeting between myself and him tonight and I asked for it to be alone. But, we have more pressing matters than that right now."

"And what would that be?"

"We have a Captains meeting to attend to together."

I turned away from Lytle to look at Charles. "Between who?"

"Me you and Flint."

"How did you manage to make your way into Flints plans?"

"Careful words."

I took a few steps towards him and crossed my arms over my chest, "When is this meeting suppose to take place?"

"Now. I told them I would find you and bring you back."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting."

~~BLACKSAILS~~

I stood beside Jack on the railing that over looked the entrance while I waited for Flint and Gates to arrive. "What did you have to do to get him to agree to this?" I asked

"I didn't. This was his idea."

I looked over to Jack doubtfully, "Jack I have known Charles for a very long time so, if you are going to lie to me at least make it clever."

Jack smiled at me and whispered, "Maybe you don't know the new Charles. The man he has been since your recent arrival."

I looked back down to the entrance where Gates and Flint had walked in. I looked at Jack once more before turning away and walking into Eleanor's office. It wasn't until we had all walked in and taken our spots did the meeting start. Charles and Flint sat as far away as they could and Charles sat watching everyone carefully as he played with a coin between his fingers. Only me, Gates, Jack and Eleanor sat at the table. "Shall we begin?" Jack asked

When no one objected he started the meeting off, "First off let me express my appreciation to everyone seated at this table. Given recent events it's encouraging to see that we can arise above our differences in the spirit of mutual-"

"I want to talk about Mosia." Flint interrupted

All eyes in the room turned to face him and I let out a long sigh. "Gain. What about him?" Jack finished his sentence after a short pause

"He's dead and before we rise above anything, I want to hear your cowardly fuck of a Captain apologize for it."

My eyes darted across the room to Charles who looked over at Flint with surprise. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Gates. The room became tense and Gates cleared his throat, "I'd like a moment to confer with my colleague."

"Outside." Gates said to me and Flint

Jack smiled politely and after an angry look at Flint all three of us stood and walked out of the room. We walked out onto the boardwalk and Gates was the first to start us off. "That was my fault, entirely my fault. I should have been more clear when I prepared you for this meeting. When I said that we would need to keep our tempers in check even if we are going to make this meeting happen, I should have specified that we would need to do so through the duration of the meeting. Not to worry, a simple set back. Now that we have clarity and unity with our mission. I feel good you?"

Gates slapped Flints shoulders and Flint looked over to me. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a sigh. "Listen, I know it's hard. You lost a man to him and you want that rectified but, now is not the time. Not when we require his assistance. This is not a battle we have time to fight."

Flint sent a surprised look in my direction and a glare at Gates before he stormed back into the room. I rose my eyebrows and followed after him, with Gates following behind. Once we were all seated once more, Gates gave one more warning look at Flint before he turned his attention to Jack, "What Captain Flint meant to say was we have a crew to answer to. Whether we can reach an agreement around this table is meaningless if we can't sell it to our men. Having lost a valued and respected brother, they will want to know what's been done about it."

I looked over to Charles before I faced Jack and leaned closer to the table. "What if it was the other way around? Hmm? Would you not want something done about it especially if you have a crew that demands answers and solutions?"

Jack looked over to Charles before he answered, "Without excepting responsibility for your loss, I can see a small allowance being made for good will."

When everyone looked at Jack expectantly he rolled his eyes and asked a little hesitantly, "How much did you have in mind?"

Gates smiled at him and before he had a chance to say anything Flint spoke up first, "Ten thousand pounds."

Both Jack and Charles looked over to him as if he was stupid for asking for such a high price. I had a feeling that it was more than the issue over Mosia now, I had a feeling Flints pride was getting in the way. "That's for Mosia now let's talk about his man that you killed." Flint continued

Gates sighed and looked down at his hands that rested on the table, "No, that's alright we can wait." Jack told Gates

I stood up with Gates and Flint and left once more. We weren't even ten feet out the door when he began to shout at Flint. I had to plug my ears he was yelling so loud. He was talking so fast that I could barely understand a word that came out of his mouth. But, after Gates was done and stood in front of us completely out of breath, Flint then nodded his head and mumbled something about an ungrateful Captain and walked away from us. Once we had all settled down (except for Flint who choose to stand and pace behind me) it was Jack who spoke up with a proposal. "A share per man, two for the captain, two additional for use of the ship and five set aside in a fund to offset injury papers."

Gates looked to Flint for his consent and Flint just shook his head "A share enough for the Captain and one for the ship. Anymore and it comes out of your end. But, your men get priority on unique items." Gates challenged

"Oh?"

Jack looked over to Charles for approval, which he gave before facing Gates again. "Done." He said

As everyone stood up Jack tapped his fingers on the table and said, "Oh, just one more thing."

"Don't push your luck Jack." Gates warned

"No, no the terms are agreeable, my concern is who is going to enforce them?"

Eleanor shook her head at him and gave him a look that asked him if he was stupid, "What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked

"Your role in prompting up Captain Flint was made clear when you assaulted my Captain the other night. What's to stop you from altering the terms of the deal after the fact to the suitable favored party. I would feel much better if our deal had a more impartial guarantor." Jack said as his eyes trailed to everyone in the room

"And who did you have in mind?" Gates asked

"The only person around here who isn't below Miss Guthrie for their livelihood...her father." Jack replied

I scoffed, not only would that man not make the deal I sincerely doubted that he even knew about this. Judging by Eleanor's shocked look, I was right. "Are you fucking kidding me? What have we been doing here all day if you were planning on pulling this shit." Gates spat anger at Jack

"Certainly your father can be persuaded to come down off the mountain and as it were bless our little arrangement." Jack said obliviously

Jack drank from his cup and when everyone looked away from him, Jack asked, "Unless I'm missing something?"

"My father doesn't know about this." Eleanor explained

Even Charles looked over to Eleanor a little surprised that she would go behind her father's back like this. "I see." Jack said his eyes going over to Charles

"But, you have my word, the terms will be honored." Eleanor assured Jack

"Perhaps it will be wise to revisit our terms to account for this added risk." Jack said

"No one is revisiting shit we had a fucking deal." Gates retorted

Flint reached over for his swords as Gates, Eleanor and Jack all fought between each other. When Flint turned to leave so did Gates. "The terms are fine." Charles spoke up

Everyone's eyes turned to him to see him staring right at Flint. "Her word is good enough for me and it is good enough for you to. If Jack or anyone has such an issue with this then I want Captain North to be the one to enforce the terms."

I blinked in surprise and turned to face him, "Now wait one bloody second. I did not agree to this, I am impartial to this meeting. I am only here because my ship and crew are being put on the table with this arrangement."

"Exactly so you are impartial to which way this falls and I am sure you are one person Jack would trust to enforce the terms when the time comes." Charles spoke to me

I felt as if the words had been taken right out of my lips. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement and Charles stood up and walked over to me. He place his hand in front of me and asked, "Well, do we have a deal?"

I didn't know what else to do but, shake his hand. I almost felt like I was signing a deal with a devil. His hand gently fell out of my hand and he turned to shake Eleanor's hands as well.

~~BLACKSAILS~~

This was when it was going to happen...right now. I had killed many people in my life but, never out of revenge only out of protection. This was something new but, he would deserve it. Like I told Flint, we are Captains that know what to do when the time comes and when to pick and choose our battles. This battle was mine to finish. I tipped my hat down low and stuffed my hands into my pant pockets. I peaked around me to make sure no one was around as I made my way up the dock towards Lytle's ship. As I made my way up the boat I could hear Lytle's laughter as Charles voice boomed in laughter as well. I walked up to the cabin door and bit my lip in thought. The last time I was here, I was raped. The man inside there had taken his own liberties with a body that was not his to touch. I knew, as my blood boiled in anger, that he had chosen the wrong woman to do so with and he would soon know how wrong he truly was. I knocked on the door and the laughter inside died down. I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at the door. The door opened and the first set of eyes I met was Charles who was sitting on the desk and Lytle who had opened the door now turned his attention to the person who had knocked. His eyes widened and I swear his face turned red as he looked at me in anger. "You and I have something to discuss." I stated sharply

"You are a brave little girl to come back here and let alone with another Captain present."

Lytle raised his hands as I pushed him backwards into the room. My eyes met with Charles who was still sitting on the desk watching Lytle with careful eyes. Lytle looked beside him for help but when Charles glared him down, he realized what this truly was. I could see the panic in his eyes and the sweat start to form on his head. "How dare you come in here and corner me like this! I will have your head for this!" Lytle shouted at me

I pushed the tip of my sword against his neck and his eyes went from the sword to me, "How dare I? How dare you! I did not ask for what you did to me and now it is time you paid for it. Take them off."

Lytle's eyes dashed to Charles and even he looked confused at me. "W-What?"

I looked down to his trousers, "I said take them off!" I shouted

At the raised sound of my voice, he quickly undid his trousers and pulled them down. I slowly dragged my sword down his chest towards his cock and balls. "Please don't." Lytle started to beg

My eyes looked up to his eyes and I stepped closer, making sure to push my sword into his cock. He whimpered and I spat in his face, "That's what I said. When you forced me to the floor and tore my clothing. I begged you and you just laughed and did as you please. So why should I stop? Hmm?"

Tears started to drop from his eyes, "Please! I will do anything!"

"That's not good enough." I sneered as I pushed my sword farther down and pulled it to the side.

Lytle fell to the floor while he grabbed at his crotch. "Fuck you!" He spat at me

Charles looked down at Lytle his hands in his lap as he looked down at him in distaste. I sheathed my sword once more and bent down to look at Lytle. I slipped my knife from my boot and leaned over to him. I grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled his face up to face me once more. I slowly slid the knife into his chest and twisted it as I did so. Blood started to seep through his lips as I watched his face contort in pain. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear as I buried the sword in his body as far as I possibly could, "How did it feel, to watch me beg you to stop...to watch me cry out in pain. Did you feel more like a man for beating me while I tried to defend myself against you. Did it feel good to overpower a half unconscious woman and take what wasn't yours. You are not worthy of the title of Captain nor are you worthy to be alive today."

I heard him make one more painful gasp d he body fell limp in my hands. I let his body fall from my blade and I stood up to face Charles. He was still looking at Lytle's lifeless body worriedly. Then he looked up at me suddenly, surprise written all over his face. He grabbed my hand causing me to drop my knife and he drew me into his arms in a tight embrace. "Are you sure that you are okay?" He asked

It was then that I realized I had tears rolling down my cheeks as I tasted the salty tears hit my lips. I pulled away from him and brushed the tears away. His hand still held mine in his as he waited for me to collect myself. "You had to do what you did." He reassured me

"I know that Charles, my tears...they are ones of relief. Relief that he is gone and that no one will ever have to suffer what I did or worse."

I gave Charles hand a squeeze and he stood up off the desk to face me. His hand brushed some of my hair away and then pushed my hat up slightly. His hand cupped my chin and pulled me into a light kiss. Once he pulled away he placed his forehead against mine and stroked my cheek. "Why don't you spend the night with me in my tent?" He asked

My eyes searched his and I replied, "Yeah, I can do that. But, let me go see my crew. I am sure that they are all worried by now."

Charles nodded his head and with one more kiss he walked out of the cabin. I looked down to Lytle and shook my head. This would be something that I would have to keep to myself no matter what. I would only tell Jim and William when or if they inquired. With one more look at the room and Lytle's body I turned around and walked away. As I left the room I felt like a new weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

~~BLACKSAILS~~

It had taken over an hour to calm my crew down and explain things. Or at least what I was willing to them. I did tell Jim the truth and after he was done throwing things around in anger he insisted on walking me to Charles tent at least. I knew there would be no arguing this fact and I allowed him to take me over to Charles. We were drinking and laughing as we walked down the deserted streets. It wasn't until I heard someone screaming almost painfully that our laughing stopped. My eyes searched the street for where the screaming was coming from before I took off. Jim was running behind me and I had to shove my way through the growing crowd to see what was happening. Once I made it to the front I saw Max clinging to a boulder while Hamund mounted himself on her. It was obvious what was going on and I stormed my way towards them. I gave Hamund a shove so that he tumbled backwards and I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him before he had time to retaliate. Max clung to my leg in tears and sobs echoing around us and I stood my ground, narrowing my eyes at him. "If you value your fucking life you will turn the fuck around and walk away."

He looked at me amused as he stood up and pulled his pants up. "What are you going to do princess? She is this crews to do as we please."

As he spoke to me I remembered the conversation I overheard between Charles, Jack and Max...what Charles warned her would happen. My eyes fell to Max's trembling body and even if she was warned this was not going to happen out here in the open. Hamund tried to walk up to us and I placed the tip of my sword against his chest. "Don't take another fucking step, I will kill you where you stand without a second look. Now back the fuck up!" I snapped at him

He opened his mouth to say something back but Eleanor's voice rang through the group, "Max!"

Max's body stiffened against my leg and I looked over to where Eleanor's voice came from. I watched as her and Charles broke through the crowd and I looked them over. I had to bite back any remark I had coming out of my mouth as I knew this was not the time or place to have this fight. Eleanor bent down to take Max's face in her hands but she pulled away from Eleanor. Eleanor stood up enraged at what she had just walked in on and she turned to face Charles "You did this!" She accused

Charles didn't deny his involvement and just looked away from her. Eleanor was even more pissed at this and addressed everyone around her, "Listen to me very carefully, you are all of you, this whole crew as of right now finished! You will not sell anything! You will not buy anything! You will not eat anything...unless...unless you decide right now to elect yourselves a new captain. Unless you decide to join the crew of Captain Flint. You will join his crew and you will grant him disposal of your ship. So what will it be? Beggars under an old captain or rich men under a new one."

I looked behind me at Charles who looked like a cross between pissed and confused. His crew who he thought to be so loyal started to walk past him and towards Flint and Gates. My eyes caught Charles glare and his eyes softened a little as if he realized that I had been here the whole time. I bent over to help Max up. I realized then that I had interrupted a whispered conversation between her and Eleanor. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that he did this to you. Let me take care of you." Eleanor told Max

"We could have left...we could have been free. He didn't do this to me, you did." Max whispered back

Eleanor tried to grab onto Max once more but I pushed her hand away. Eleanor looked over to me shocked as she held her hand to her chest, "Listen to the lady Eleanor she didn't want your help when you betrayed her last time and she no longer wants your help now." I told her as I wrapped my arm around Max's waist and helped her up.

I tried to walk away from the group of prying eyes but, she started to pull me towards Charles. I was curious to see where she was going with this and helped her over to him. "My actions cost you your purse, until the debt is paid, I'm yours."

We started to walk past him but, Charles grabbed onto my arm in a tight grip. "Are you going to leave? I helped you out when you needed it."

I narrowed my eyes at him and ripped my arm away from him. "No, because as you so kindly put it I owe you a debt. Unlike others I fulfill my debts. But do not mistake this for acceptance of what you did or allowed to happen."

I took Max away to heal her wounds. I didn't look back once.


	5. Death Comes a Knocking

**{Hello everyone. I do not own the Black Sails only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _Captains log_

 _I've been docked at Nassau Port for almost a month now. I have not heard a thing from Captain Barbarossa nor Captain Jack, my growing concern is becoming a hassle in my everyday life. I thought docking at Nassau would be better than being at sea but, between me saving a woman's life, being raped by a fellow captain and bringing back the light I had for Captain Vane...life is becoming more complicated every day. What my life has become over the last few months have grown concerning and I still have yet to speak to Richard Guthrie about the news from Boston and other ports. I cannot leave this island until I deliver on my end of the deal. This island is becoming dark and Eleanor is losing her rain on the people that reside here. Banning Charles...what was she thinking? I'm not saying that I agree with what occurred that night but banning him is going to upset everything on this island._

Knock Knock Knock

I sat straight up from my hunched position while I wrote "Come in." I yelled

Jim came in and closed the door behind him. Judging by the upset look on his face, I knew this was something that was going to require my undivided attention. I placed my quill back in its ink and turned to face him. He looked at me awkward "Jack is outside waiting for you. He says he needs you to accompany him to see Charles and try to get him to get up."

Rumors had spread to me about his constant battles for his name but, I didn't think that he had fallen this far yet. I closed my log and gave a stiff nod of my head so that he knew that I would leave with Jack. "Can I ask you something Captain?"

I stood up reaching for my belt and doing it up around my waist. "What would that be Jim?"

"This debt to Charles and I know you refuse to tell us why you have such a thing to him but, after that whore example do you believe that it is safe to be involved with such a man."

I faced him with my hands on my belt. "Everyone runs their ships differently. On my ship that behavior is not tolerated but, on others that is a way to handle the members of the crew. Do not take what I am doing as an acceptance of what happened," I walked past him and opened the door, "Trust me Jim, we will be rid of this island soon enough."

Jack was leaning against the railing beside the stairs. I held my hand over my eyebrow so that I could shield my eyes from the glare of the sun as I walked towards Jack, "Looking as lovely as ever." he complimented

I rolled my eyes, "Don't try Jack, let's go I have other places to be today." I told him

Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked in front of me. We walked for a few minutes down the beach but, the closer we grew to the tent, the more the question grew in my mind, "How bad is he?"

"So you have heard."

"It's kind of hard not to. Gossiping is second hand to a lot of people on this island. Lately Charles seems to be the object of their attention."

"A few scratches and bruises last I saw of him. He won't leave his tent during the day and only comes out at night to brawl or drink."

"Typical."

Jack gave me a warning look as he opened the flap to the tent and walked in. I walked in behind him and my face twisted in disgust. The foul smell in the tent was almost overwhelming and as my eyes found Charles body I scoffed in disgust. "Christ, one week without a ship and you go completely to hell. Is it too much to ask that you not pick a fight over every insult thrown our way. Especially when I'm out there swallowing what little pride I have left trying to set things right," Charles tried to reach behind him for something but, Jack crouched down and beat him to it grabbing the green pipe. "I see we graduated to opium. Miss Guthrie has dealt us quite a blow but, we still have assets. Eight loyal men, my wits and an unshakable captain. I'm doing what I can to regain us our livelihood. But once that's done this crew such as it is will need its captain back. See what you can do about finding him."

Jack hit him in the back with his bag and Charles turned to face him and curled his finger at him. "Fuck you Jack." His horse voice escaped his lips

Jack got up and stormed out of the tent. For the first time since my arrival Charles looked at me as if he was looking past me. "Are you going to lecture me?" He asked me

I shook my head "No, you're a big boy Charles you do not need me to chase after you. I will tell you this you only have eight men left how long do you think it will be before they leave. That woman you gave them will only last so long. I will tell you this, I may owe you a debt but I owe someone else a far more important debt one that was promised before I arrived back here. I will leave when I'm called upon whether you are back as captain or not. I will not help you until you are ready to help yourself. Come get me when you grow a pair."

His eyes narrowed at me and I turned away from him walking back down the beach. I didn't need this right now. I still had to make it down to Flints crew where everyone was working to fix the Walrus. I was almost at the dock when my sisters voice called out to me, "Checking up on the good old captain."

I squinted over in her direction and walked over to her, "Yes, no better than the rumors had stated. Why are you even sticking around, it's not like you?"

"No choice, I go where Jack goes. Plus he would kill me."

I knew she wasn't lying, I saw the look on Charles face when she tried to walk past him. I opened my mouth to reply but, the sounds of Max's cries came from a tent not farther from me. We both looked over in the direction and I gritted my teeth. "Do they still force her?"

"Until Hamund stepped in there only moans of pleasure came."

My jaw was starting to hurt from how hard I was crushing my teeth against each other. I couldn't stand here and listen to that anymore. I turned fast on my heel and walked fast towards the dock towards Flints crew. I could see the ship not far from where I was and I hurried towards it. I was blistering hot out so as I reached the tents I took my hat off and waved at my face. I looked over the work they had done at the moment and for the little time they had they were making great progress. I looked over to where Silver was supposed to be cooking a pig to see him having a very quiet conversation with Flint. I made my way towards them but, by the time I reached them Silver was already walking back to the pig. I stood at the edge of Flints table, "What can I do for you Captain North?"

"I thought while I was out I would come check on the progress so far. Seeing as you have the majority of my crew here with you as well." I told him with a smile on my face

"Sorry, I should've addressed you about it first but it was a last minute decision. The more men the faster this will go."

I nodded my head, "So what were you and our silver tongue thief discussing."

"He is just trying to play games, nothing to worry about."

I leaned over and watched him as he started to plan his route to take down the Urca. Hours went by before we were done planning the routes and by then Eleanor arrived at the front of the table. Eleanor nodded her head to me, "I believe I will go check on my men and leave you two alone." I announced

Eleanor didn't say anything instead she looked conflicted. "Alright, I will join you momentarily." Flint told me

I placed my hat back on top of my head. I emerged from the tent area but, there was something off and I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. The wind blew hard against my back and bites of my hair flapped around in the wind. I could hear a distinct creaking and as I looked to where the masts were tied down I could tell one of the trees was struggling against the weight. One of the lines wasn't tied to the proper tree so the weight it was trying to support was too much for just that one tree. I went to call this out to Billy but before I could do that a loud snap could be heard and the ship started to slip forward. I could see the ground rising with every passing second and members of both mine and Flints crew came running from under the ship where they were working. I walked sideways to get a better look, "Get out of there!" I shouted along with the rest of the group.

I looked behind me to see Flint standing with Eleanor watching the ship cautiously, no one really sure what to do. The ship groaned in protest and the trees cracked against the pressure being applied. I could hear a painful scream for help come from the other side of the ship. I acted before I could think and I ran straight for the underside of the ship. I saw Randal one of the members of Flints crew trapped under there. I slid under the ship and started to pull on him until I realized that his leg was stuck. Another member from the crew slid down beside me and started to dig out his friends leg. Randal was screaming the whole time and I leaned forward trying desperately to help him. "He's dug in, help me!" the man said to someone behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Flint standing there assessing the situation. I moved out of the way so that both men could get under the ship to try and dig him out. The men grunted in frustration and Randall screamed in pain as I wrapped my hands under his armpits and tried to pull him from under the ship. "Pull, Pull!" Flint shouted at me

I dug my boots into the sand and groaned out as I tried to pull him as hard as I could. They even tried to push as I pull but, it was no use. Something hit the ground behind me and Flint looked up surprised. I looked behind me to see Silver had thrown a butchers knife behind us. Flint scurried out from under the ship and grabbed it. I searched around me for a stick and placed it in his mouth, "Okay Randall you need to bite down on this hard okay."

"Your belt, give me your belt." Flint instructed to his crew member

The man sat up and removed his belt passing it to Flint. He leaned over and tied the belt around Randall's leg. I looked down to Randall and saw the fear in his eyes. Just as I looked up to see what Flint was doing blood hit my face and I could feel the tension on the stick I was holding in Randal mouth. Flint had already started to hack away at Randal's leg and I tried not to throw up at the grotesque sight. "Pull!" Flint instructed us

I threw the stick away and started to pull backwards. I was sweating and though my eyes were focused on Randal my ears were focused on the growing creaking and snapping sounds that the ship and ropes were making. My footing slipped as the ship started to fall towards us and it was in that moment that I noticed that the man that had been helping us became trapped under the ship. I was so focused on the site before my eyes that I lost my grip on Randal and slipped in the sand. Flint not realizing this kept pulling on Randal. I tried to scurry up from under the ship but, it was falling faster and faster. My eyes connected with Flints, "Charlotte!" Flint yelled and tried to let go of Randal to come for me

I shook my head to stop him and curled up in a ball, burying my head in my arms hoping the pain would be minimal and my death would be fast.


	6. Don't Touch Her!

**{Hello guys, I thank all of you. I will be updating like normal as soon as I catch up with the others, so hopefully not long. Remember to review, follow and favorite. I do not own Black Sails, I only own my own characters and nothing else. Love you all XOXO.}**

…

…

…

Dead silence surrounded me, no voices, no creaks, no screams…no pain. In fact, I could still feel the soft sand on my side but, on the other side was something rough and unknown to me. I released my head and looked up to see that inches from my face was the ship. The ship that was supposed to have crushed me along with Flints other crew member. What had happened? Was I safe? A hand wrapped itself around my wrists pulling them completely from my face and they were replaced with Flints worried one. "Charlotte? Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly

After another quick mental check of my body I nodded my head. I was still in so much shock that I couldn't say anything. Flint started to help pull me out from under the ship until I was beside Randle. I sat up with my knees pressed to my chest as I stared at what should have killed me. "Charlotte I have to take Randle to get checked. I'll be back for you I swear." Flint told me

Though I had heard him it was almost as if it went in one ear and out another. I heard him struggle to gather Randle before he walked off. I had been in so many sword fights, I came close to death frequently but, it wasn't until this moment that I had been terrified to die. I realized that I wasn't done with this life, there were so many things that I would have regretted if I had died. That's when my eyes went from the ship to who lay underneath it. Unlike him, I would go onto to live my life where as his mark would be left on this very beach and on that very ship. It was unlikely that a man like him had a wife or family, men like him devoted their whole life to the sea. It was a sad thing to think of dying for now. Though I had lots of adventures and not everything I would regret but, who would have really noticed if I had passed. My sister? My crew? Jack…. Charles. "Charlotte? Oh god you're okay!" A voice yelled from beside me

This was not a crew member who stood behind me fear radiating from him…no it was Billy. His arms wrapped around me tightly squishing me to his chest. "I am so glad that you are okay. When the captain came out without you, I feared the worst as did your crew."

He looked me in the eyes but, I still couldn't tear my eyes from the ship. When he noticed what I was staring at, his face sunk and he turned to face me. "Come on let's go get you cleaned up."

"No." I barely croaked out

"What?" he asked confused

"I said…no." I stated more firmly

He tried to say something else to convince me but, I glared him down letting him know that I wouldn't be leaving. He knew that once I made up my mind like that, there was no changing my mind. Over the next few hours as the crew worked at removing there fallen crew member, I refused to move. My crew and Flint had tried several time but, I continued to refuse. I don't know what kept me sitting there but, I couldn't summon the strength to even think of moving, it didn't feel right. After a while they gave up and instead brought me a blanket, rum and something to eat. Even if they gave up moving me, it didn't mean that they stopped trying to take care of me.

It was really late by the time I had the stumbling of footsteps coming towards me. I tighten my grip on my dagger just in case. Soon enough a body slumped beside me. "What are you doing staring at a ship…his ship." A slurred voice spoke in the night

I didn't have to look to know who it was. I didn't answer Charles for a minute before I passed him my rum that was now half gone. "I almost died today by that ship."

Charles hummed in response and took a swig of the rum. I knew I shouldn't have given him more than he already probably had tonight but, at the moment I didn't care. "What brought you out of your tent tonight? Another brawl?" I asked as I took my rum back and started to drink from it

"I woke up from a dream with you in it…to see someone…" He mumbled the last little bit

I choked on the rum and spat some out. "S'cuse me?" I looked at him in shock

He didn't reply but, gave a smug smile. "Maybe, it was a dream…I wish it wasn't."

If that were true he wouldn't have done what he did and he knew it as much as I did. I stood up brushing the sand that had caked itself to me and reached a hand down to him. He looked at my hand funny, "Its time someone got back to their tent and I'm not going to be the one to let you go alone. Knowing you, you would start something and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Jack."

He mulled over this for a moment and allowed me to pull him up. He swiped the rum from me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I could tell my cheeks grew immediately red and it was obvious that he did to. He took a sip, his eyes not leaving mine but, instead of giving him the satisfaction I turned away from him and started to walk away. "Come on trouble maker let's get you back."

We walked through the town to get to the other side of the island where he was camped out. As the streets got more crowded, I choose to go against my gut and take a street that had no one on it. At the time it seemed like a good idea, keep him away from people that are looking to start a fight with him all the time? Right? Wrong. As Charles clung to me, both of us swaying he seemed to have lost all self control. "You know, I never thought I would see you again after that night. There was so much I had to say and that sister of yours wouldn't help me get to you."

I rolled my eyes and shifted our weight so that I could be more comfortable. "You know exactly why she wouldn't help you and honestly at the time, I don't think I would have listened to you."

He grumbled but, didn't press. "What- "I started to ask

But, I was cut off as a hand gripped my arm tightly and pulled me into them and away from Charles. "Charlotte!" Charles called for me

I tried to reach for my sword but the assailants other hand slipped under my arm pulling both of my arms backwards by my elbows. I looked up to see that there were four guys, one holding me and three were beating up on Charles who was on the ground doing the best to protect himself. Anger flashed and I started to thrash around and kick. The man that I supposed was the leader noticed the struggle that I was causing and came over to me giving me a swift punch in the gut causing all the air to leave me. My body slumped forward and I gasped to gather air. I wasn't going to be much help to Charles if I couldn't get away from the big lump that was holding me. The leader turned away from me and smiled smugly at Charles on the ground as the men continued to beat on him. "Well, isn't this a sad sight. Miss Guthrie should have just had you killed. It would have been more merciful. Now are you going to give me back my whore?" He asked Charles as his henchmen held him up by his hair

A moment of silence went on until Charles lurched forward and threw up all over the guy. "Jesus on my shoe!" He exclaimed

The guy jumped around for a moment before his eyes fell on me and another wide smirk fell on his face and he started to walk towards me. "You know I might just let you keep that whore and take this one for myself." He stated as he walked towards me and ran his grotesque fingers down my face.

The men around us started to chuckle in response and pulled my face from him. "Like fuck you will." I swore at him

The man shook his finger at me and grabbed my chin between his fingers "Tsk, tsk. Now is that anyway for a woman to speak?" He snapped and slapped me hard across the face

"Get the fuck off her." A voice bellowed behind him

I watched as Charles charged towards the group and start fighting. Fists were flying and the man that was holding me, his grip eased up in distraction. I took advantage of the situation and flung my head backwards nailing him square in the face. When he let go off me he stumbled backwards holding his face in a bent position. I raised my foot and slammed it into his chest, shoving him directly into the wall behind him. His head connected with it causing him to get knocked out. I turned around to help Charles but, instead I came face to face with his chest. I looked up and he was looking down at me, worry etched all over his face. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
At first I didn't know what to say, this is a side I had never seen of the man I fell in love with. "Yeah, I think so."

He stared at me for a while but, the sound of someone gasping for air distracted us. Charles wandered over to him but, I stayed where I was. Charles hovered over him for a moment and the leader started to plead with him. Anyone who knew Charles, knew that begging for mercy was useless. "Wait! Listen to me! The whorehouse, ill cut you in for half. We'll be partners. Please!"

Charles didn't reply, instead he let out a low growl and stomped onto the guy's neck. Cutting off the air flow and shortly after snapping his neck. Once Charles was satisfied with looking at him, he turned to face me once more and offered me his hand. "Let's go." He said lowly

I didn't say anything and neither did he the whole way back to his tent. We saw no one as we walked into his tent. The foul smell still lingered here but, that's not what I was focused on. Charles had let me step into the tent first but, as soon as he stepped in his hands gravitated to my waist. And he pressed his chest into my back. My heart was racing and I could feel my breath shorten. Why must he always have this effect on me? He removed my hat and threw it onto the bed. He then placed his face onto my shoulder right beside me ear and whispered, "I am glad to see that you are alright. I wouldn't have let that dirty man touch you or have you. You are mine and you have always been mine…even when you left, you were still mine."

My heart raced further as his words reached them. I couldn't help but, relax into his body as his hands went from my waist to my tummy. His gentle lips started to caress my neck as my brain was screaming for me to stop. After what happen with Eleanor I knew letting him do this was wrong but, ever fiber of my being was screaming yes. "Well isn't this a sight." A voice called from behind us


	7. Rise and Fall of an Empire

**{Alright guys this is the newest chapter since updating my account. I do apologize for how long it is taking me but, I swear as soon as I manage to get back on track I will. I would like to mention though that I will be fully introducing Pirates of the Caribbean in a few chapters and getting away from Black sails for a short time. So in other words I will be making it a cross over for a short time. Thank you very much for being patient and here are the next couple updates. Thank you to Adc79 for the review. I am glad that you have found my story and look forward to more entries. Thank you to everyone who has favorite or followed my story. Everything means a lot to me. I do not own Black Sails only my own characters and nothing else.}**

I pulled quickly away from Charles and looked behind us. Charles looked annoyed and pissed off at the interruption and Jack was behind him with an amused smile on his face. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I prayed that this moment would end quickly. "What is it?" Charles growled

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay Cap? I heard that Mr. Noonan was on his way to kill you-" Jack started to speak

"And what? You came to warn me." Charles spoke

Silence fell over the tent as mine and Charles eyes met. "I took care of it. Write a letter stating that the brothel is mine. Now leave." He warned

"What-"

"Now!" Charles voice rose and he turned to face him

Jack didn't waste a second leaving the tent and Charles turned to face me, taking a step towards me. I held up my hand and shook my head. "Charles...we both know that this is a mistake. I can't play this game with you again." I tried to explain

"It's not a game." Charles said opening his arms to me.

I grasped his hands in mine. "It is. You and I both know this. I appreciate what you did for me but, it is time that I went back to my ship and my crew. I will see you tomorrow at the brothel. But as of this moment our business is done."

I let his hands go and walked past him to the opening of his tent. As I pulled the flap open I looked over my shoulder at him. His back was still to me and I almost felt like going back to him. But, I knew I couldn't and my heart broke as I turned away from him and walked across the sands to my ship.

~~BLACK SAILS~~

Word had reached me that Eleanor's father had been spotted in town. Now was my chance to make up on our side of the deal. I grabbed the letters from off my desk and slipped them into my black and red overcoat that I was wearing. I stepped out of my cabin and called out, "Jim!"

"Yes Cap!" He shouted from the sands

I walked down my deck towards him, "I have business to attend to in town and will not be joining you today. I want you to round up the best fighters on the crew including yourself and meet with Captain Flint. They are chasing after the Andromache today and I cannot join as I have other business to attend to. I expect you to do your best and send word to me as soon as you arrive back."

"I will Captain. Anything else?" He asked me as I walked past him

I stopped and turned to face my most loyal companion. "Do be careful. I lost Jonathan but I do not want to lose you as well."

He nodded his head at me with one of the brightest smiles I have seen in a while. I walked down towards the inn, if anyone would know where Richard would be, it would be his daughter. I walked up the steps and scanned the place for the blonde. I turned to walk up the stairs to her office when I could hear someone calling for everyone's attention. I walked out to the balcony to see Richard standing in front of all pirates. He stood tall and brave and it was obvious that he had something to tell that was important and urgent. I crossed my arms across my chest and watched him in utter curiosity. " This was part of my deal, had you lead me to your father when I had asked. I could have prevented this whole this. This shit storm is coming your way and I don't know if I or anyone else for that matter can help you." For years we have all profited in this place. Trading on the stability of my family's name," Richard started to speak as Eleanor came out and stood beside me placing her hands on the railing, "But, unfortunately our circumstances have changed. A fortnight ago, his Majesty's navy attempted to place me under arrest. I am since that day, a fugitive marked for execution by the crown. Unbeknownst to me, my family in Boston learned of this and ordered Captain Bryson to liquidate our holdings her."

The crowd that had surrounded him started to shout in protest. Richard held up his hand to calm them down and signal that he was not done speaking. "I convinced him to leave behind the contents of our warehouse but, that is all. To those of you owed credit or for whom we held good on consignment, I leave it to my daughter to see you made whole as best we can. But, once that is settled our business with you must be considered complete. I'm very sorry. Godspeed to you all."

I looked over at Eleanor who not only looked pissed but worried. I turned to face her not removing my arms from my chest as I leaned back on the railing. "This was part of my deal, had you lead me to your father when I had asked. I could have prevented this whole this. This shit storm is coming your way and I don't know if I or anyone else for that matter can help you."

With that I uncrossed my arms and walked away from her. I had to get to Richard before he disappeared again. I walked into the warehouse where he had disappeared to and closed the doors behind me. He stood with Mr. Scott in the back and with a nod of Richards head he disappeared. "I did not know that you had ported Charlotte."

"I have been for a few days now. I have been trying to locate you for a while now. Though I suppose you going into hiding was reasonable considering." I smiled as I walked towards him

"Do you have what I asked for?" he asked

I smiled and pulled the letters out. He tried to grab it out of my hands but, I pulled them back. "What about mine?"

"You are lucky, Captain Bryson managed to get his hands on it upon your return. I do not understand how this is so important to you but here."

He pulled a coin out of his pocket and passed it to me. I placed the letter in his hand and turned away. "I suppose my news of Boston is of no use to you as Captain Bryson already alerted you," I opened the door and turned to face him, "I do not know why those are so important to you. They were a royal pain to steal but, now that you have them or deal is final? I am aloud to come and go as I please?"

"Yes in a sense. Knowing though that my family will no longer be here to flourish this land, I do not see how you would want to come back here." He answered

"Because as much as I dislike your daughter I know she will find a way around your news. Good job by the way for the riot you are about to cause."

He turned away from me and I took that as my signal to leave. I nodded my head to Mr. Scott and walked away to the brothel. This was news that Charles needed to know. I twirled the coin in-between my fingers. I finally got jonathans coin back. The only thing that mattered more than my own ship and life to me.

~~BLACK SAILS~~

I walked through the disgusting place to where Anne, Jack and Charles were sitting eating a meal. Charles eyes met with mine and as the memories of last night ran through my head I looked immediately away. "The Guthrie's are broke. Looks like Eleanor will have a lot to answer for." I said as I sunk into a chair beside Anne

They all looked up at me confused, "Her father is wanted by the crown and their family in Boston has liquidated their holdings. Soon enough they won't be the ones running this island. Or at least not with the help of their family. If it wasn't for Captain Hornigold she would be over run and most likely killed by now."

I grabbed my sisters spoon from her hand and scoped up a little of her food and ate it. She glared at me and took her spoon back as I just shrugged my shoulders. Jack opened his mouth to say something when a booming voice spoke out to the group at the entrance. " She's fucking done, that Guthrie cunt is done." Hamund shouted walking towards us with a shit eating grin across his face, " Have you heard?"

I turned around to face the group " We've heard." Jack said almost uninterested

"Well then what the fuck are we doing in here?" Hamund asked

"At the moment I'm remembering what is feels like to have food in my belly. Care to join us?" Jack replied

"Jesus Jack. We're free of her. Free to hunt again. So get off your ass and find us a ship."

I raised my finger at him and smiled knowingly, "Ah but, technically she is not done yet. She still runs this place until she removes herself from it or is forced from it. As for the ship bit I am pretty sure that is your Captains call not yours."

I looked over to Charles who barely looked at me before he looked to Jack, "To assume that we've seen the last of Eleanor Guthrie is well, not to know her. The fact that she appears to have Captain Hornigold and his men propping her up only adds to mine and Captain North's convictions. Right now we'd do well to keep our mouths shut, be thankful we have some income from this place. For the moment and bide our time." Jack explained

The more Jack talked the madder Hamund seemed to become. "Fuck that. She's got no ships. She's got no business. That means she's out no matter what this bitch says." He swore

Charles stood up abruptly from his chair at Hamunds insult and glared at him. Hamund seemed shocked and to be honest so was I. Hamund got the warning and looked back to Jack, "I'm going over there to make sure she knows it."

When he got no response from the rest of the group he looked to Charles, "Captain?" He asked

Charles didn't say anything but look to me and Jack, "I'll be upstairs."

He walked casually up the stairs and Hamund spoke out again, "Well then, fuck you both. Who's with me?"

The three of us watched them leave but, Jack was the first one to speak up. "Nothing can ever be simple?"

Anne scoffed, "I can make it simple."

"Darling, this is a lovely stopgap but, if we are to ever hunt as a proper crew again, we will need, well a crew. Right now those men are all we have. It's unfortunate perhaps but, no less a reality."

Silence fell on us and I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well I better go stop him from getting himself killed."

I adjusted my belt around my waist and grabbed onto the hilt of my sword. I sighed and followed after the bloody man that if not stopped was going to get himself killed. It became quickly apparent that Hamund was a man on a mission when I had to all but run to keep up with him. He didn't even reach the steps when he started to yell. "Is the cunt still here?"

I pushed my way through the crowd and saw someone stand in his way. "Where is she?" Hamund asked him

I pushed my way through the men that stood at the door with Hamund and saw him look towards Eleanor. "It's a rough world out there isn't it? Someone opens their mouth and you can lose everything."

Eleanor walked slowly towards us "Tell me lass, how's it feel?" Hamund ask taking a step towards her. I held out my arms to block him and Eleanor took a defensive step back.

"Out now." The guy in front of us warned Hamund

Hamund looked to the guy in front of us but, continued to speak, "Well if we're not welcome in here, I suppose we can go spend more time with our friend on the beach. Oh, wonderful lass she is. So, um, resilient. So appreciative of what she's given-"

I didn't want to listen to this anymore and I slapped him. He looked down at me angrily but I stood in front of him defiantly. "Did your mother never teach you manners. Now leave, you know that you are not welcome."

He didn't budge so I took a step closer to him so that we were chest to chest. "Captains orders. Do not make me make you leave. I'd rather not embarrass you a second time."

"Tsk." he pursed his lips, "We'll send her your love."

With that he left and I placed my hands on my hips shaking my head. This was getting ridiculous. "Can you join us please Captain North." Eleanor's voice spoke up from behind me

I looked over my shoulder at her, "For what?"

"I am holding a meeting with some of the Captains. I would appreciate your accompaniment."

I watched Hamund walked around the corner in the direction of the beach and nodded my head before turning around to follow her upstairs.


	8. Gone Without a Trace

**{I do not own Black Sails. Only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

Here I sat at a table with six Captains not including myself or Eleanor. After we had all sat down and been served our ale Eleanor started the meeting. "Gentlemen and Lady, you all heard my father this morning. That the Guthrie trading operation here in Nassau is dead. To that I just have this to add, fuck him and fuck that," I snorted at this and ignored the stare she sent my way, "Mr. Frasier you hold a charter from the Massachusetts Bay Provincial Authority to ship rare items abroad, is that correct?"

"That correct yes."

"And theoretically that charter should pass muster at any customs house in the colonies yes?"

"Well, I suppose so but-"

"And Captain North from the haul that I saw you bring in. You are more than capable to bring more that what you need on your journeys along with many rare and exotics foods, alcohol and treasure? Along with your contacts throughout all colonies?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, what was she getting at? "Yes."

"Gentlemen by my count, the black Hind, the Intrepid have accumulated prizes totaling approximately one thousand six hundred piece of eight since the new year. That's gross. That's two ships. That barely exceeds your operating costs over the same time. Whereas some ships such as Captain North's are bringing much more than that." Eleanor spoke

"If you brought us here to insult us-" Captain Geoffrey at the table growled

Guthrie held her hand up in a signal to calm down, "It's not an insult, It's a fact. You command the two most least profitable ships on the island as a function of a basic arithmetic. But, they are ships and large ones at that. At this table, we have legitimate front. We have ships and crews that can ferry heavy cargo. We have relationships with the merchants and customs men that kept my father's trade moving." she said as she took her seat

"Your father said he'll take no part in any further-" another Captain tried to interrupt her

"They're my relationships now. Besides Captain North has many relationships as well and I am sure she would be willing to share those as well for any of my relationships that pull out." Eleanor explained

She looked to me and I pursed my lips as I thought about this. I was pissed that she sprung this on me especially making it out to look like I would be the bad guy if I didn't do as she asked. On one hand I could keep my relationships to myself and the money that I have earned from it and hope that her relationships don't pull out. Or I could give a few to her on my own conditions so that we could hope to keep this island up and running. "I will see what I can do." Was the only thing I could say?

She smiled at me then looked to Hornigold. "We're going to recreate my father's system here, without my father. A consortium with all of you sharing in the profits."

The captains seemed to mull over this for a second before Captain Geoffrey spoke up, "Your mad."

"How so?" Eleanor asked

"My men aren't merchant sailors. They're hunters."

"Yes but they're bad at it Geoffrey. What good is that doing anyone?" Eleanor asked

I shook my head, she had never stepped foot on a ship, she didn't understand what telling a crew this would mean. "I put this to them, they'll vote me out before I stop to take a breath." he retorted

"I'm amazed they haven't voted you out already, given the shit prizes you've been chasing. Your men will earn three times as much in half the time not facing a single sword or pistol in the process. Your telling me that you can't sell that. " she insulted

I sat up straighter in my chair and addressed my fellow Captain. "What I think Eleanor is trying to say is that this would give them more money. Sure they are not doing what they originally wanted but, who says they still can't hunt. If you want to be technical my crew loves the money but want to be hunters as well. Which I can understand so I gave them an ultimatum. We could still hunt and find adventure and treasure but in turn we had to do the merchant side of it as well. Then we could gain more money and all the perks with it as well. It's all the way you choose to word your words when you address a crew such as yours. And Eleanor fighting to a crew such as his is part of the joy of the sea. It's the adventure and thrill that they want. They want the swords, they want the pistols it's what makes them feel alive and like men."

Geoffrey seemed to understand what I was getting at and calmed down. "I can sell that." A different Captain agreed. Eleanor stared at Geoffrey and he sighed before looking to Hornigold and myself, "And you're supporting this?"

"I don't know. Am I?" Hornigold responded while looking at me and Eleanor

"None of this matters unless we can get people to agree to sell through us. We need a respected captain such as Captain Hornigold or Captain North to stand up and bless it and we need a strong captain to ensure that no one dares fuck with us. Hell both of you can do it for all I care. You both know that I want nothing more than to make this place strong and stable. I think you want the same things. Bless this endeavor and we can have them." Eleanor spoke to us

"I'll do that," Hornigold said slowly and Eleanor looked proud of herself and sat up straighter, "The moment you lift the ban on Captain Vane."

"Excuse me?" Eleanor asked insulted

"Listen to that mob outside. They're tired of your edicts, your rule by fear. They believe you to be a tyrant in a petticoat. Your action against Captain Vane is, to them, the most egregious case." Hornigold tried to reason with her

"You want me to lift the ban on Charles Vane to appease a handful of malcontents on the streets?"

"Yes but, a bunch of malcontents that won't go away. It will take very little time for them to create a riot. They may look like a handful today but they will continue to grow in number." I explained

Eleanor's cheeks puffed out. "Those malcontents will be a problem to anyone in this room who stands behind you today. Provocation even sabotage. Then you'll ask my men to assume the responsibility of defending all of you from it." Hornigold defended

Eleanor slammed her hands on the table and stood up, "Charles Vane is an animal as are the men that remain with him."

"Because they saw fit to punish a thieving whore?"

"I'm not about to say otherwise for the benefit of Captain Lilywhite or any of the other idiots out there listening to him. Will you tell me Captain North that you are okay with Charles actions? Hmm? Your woman you cannot tell me that you support-" Eleanor started to shout

"I'm listening to him!" Hornigold interrupted her, "Your commitment to this place is admirable but, you're young and your rash. I know for a fact that Captain North does not support his actions but, at the same time she understands them. Every Captain runs there ships different so to insinuate that her or any Captain in this room for that matter approves of Captain Vanes actions is an insult and disrespectful. Show everyone your motive here is for the common good. Show them that you can be trusted to keep petty animosity separate from business. Rescind the ban on Captain Vane and show me that. Do it and I'll back you as your father's successor here, the boss behind all the trade. Until then I'm sorry. I can't help you." Hornigold told her

Eleanor looked at me to see what my answer is, "No Eleanor I do not agree with his actions but, I also will not put my men in harms way to help when there are all those men out there ready to tear your head off. They will not want to follow you until you lift the ban as Captain Hornigold said. Until then I will not follow you either nor give you any of my contacts. It would be stupid to do so."

I stood up to leave when she shouted once more. " I won't do it."

"You have until dark to come to your senses. At that point, I will withdraw my men and the business of the street becomes your business alone. Good afternoon gentlemen and ladies." Hornigold warned her

I left with Hornigold and he walked me to the front door. "Well that was intense." I said as I pursed my lips rocking on my feet

"Be careful out there. This may not have anything to do with you yet but, it could at any point. There is no law here anymore."

"I hope for the sake of all of us that she listens to you."

"Me as well."

I nodded my head and turned to leave again. I needed to tell Charles what had happened here. That was before he made anymore rash decisions.

~~BLACK SAILS~~

I walked up the stairs into the brothel and started for the stairs. "I wouldn't go up there sweetheart." Jacks voice called out to me

"And why not?" I asked turning my body to face him

"I sent someone up there to clean him up."

I knew what he was getting at and I could feel my blood boil. He better not be doing anything after what he did last night. I turned around abruptly and stormed my way up the stairs. I didn't bother to knock on the door instead I just opened the door. There was a girl in a red dress that was situated in between his legs. He wasn't touching her or anything he had his hands in his lap and was just looking at her. As I stepped into the room they both looked at me rather shocked. "You can't just barge in here like that." the girl stood up to face me.

I glared at her, "Out."

"But-"

"Yeah I know what you were told to do and sweetheart what you were doing wasn't that. So get out and do not make me ask again."

She looked between us both but Charles just looked at me amused. She bent over to grab the water she came in with. "Don't, I will clean him and fix him."

The girl looked to the ground as she left and closed the door behind her. I walked over to her and knelt in front of him. I could feel his eyes watching me and I grabbed the cloth from the bucket, squeezing out the water. I dragged the cloth down his muscled arms. "Eleanor might be giving you your ship and title back. She is stuck between a rock and a hard place." I told him

He scoffed, "Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor that's all I ever hear from you. Why can't we talk about something else?"

"Like what Charles?"

"How about why you left last night?"

"I told you-"

"Bullshit and we both know it. I'm tired of the excuses. I messed up how many times do I have to say it. We weren't together either time."

"And what? That makes it okay?"

I took a deep breath before I said anything else. "Why are you avoiding me and this subject. That's all that you have done for years. I saw the way you looked at the girl when you came in here. I had no interest to have sex with her because all I can think about it you. That night with Eleanor wasn't like you thought. She came to me and tried to seduce me but, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss her and make love to her because my body craved you and your touch. I am going to become the man you deserve, even if it means facing my pasts and becoming a stronger and braver man."

I sighed and placed the rag into the bucket and stood up. "You're all clean and I need to go. She brought you up a clean set of clothes so get changed."

I started to walk towards the door but as I reached the door a hand was placed on either side of my head blocking me in. "Please Charlotte. Give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you. I need you, I have been lost for days but last night...last night was clear to me. I'll do anything just give me that chance."

A shaky breath escaped my lips and I turned to face him. "If you hurt me again, I will cut off your balls and feed it to the first dog I see. This is your one and only chance do you understand me?"

He nodded his head and I turned to leave. "I need to sleep...can you stay with me?"

I turned slowly back towards him and looked into his pleading eyes. I hoped Eleanor gave him his life back, I needed my strong man back. I would make her take her ban back whether she liked it or not. I grabbed his hand gently in mine before walking towards his bed. I removed my coat and belt before I crawled into his bed. He came in after me his arms encircling my stomached and pulling me into his chest.

~~BLACK SAILS~~

"Captain North?" Someone called out for me

"Charlotte?" The same voice called out

I rolled over onto my side and stared into the face of who was calling to me and saw Jack and Anne standing there. I looked around the bedroom for Charles but could find no trace of him. "Where is Charles?"

"That's what we were going to talk to you about. He ran off with a boat and we were wondering if you knew where he would have gone?"

My mind raced to think of where he might go. That was until I remembered what he told me last night about facing his past. I didn't think about it then but there was only one past he hadn't conquered and instead ran from. "No." I breathed breathlessly jumping out of bed


	9. His Confession

**{Hey guys I am back. Everything is updated and everything is fixed in all stories. My old account will not be used anymore so if you would like to reach me or wait for updates, this is the account you want. I am going to chance up my notes just a bit. All thanks to my readers will show up at the end of the story and not the beginning like normal. Let me know if you do not like this though and I will change it if I must. I do not own anything to do with Black Sails only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I tugged my hat lower on my head as I stomped towards a boat that was left on the shore. "What do you think you are doing?" Anne asked as her and Jack tried to keep up to me

"What does it look like? I'm going after him." I muttered

I grabbed the boat and started to push it forward but Anne grabbed my arm pulling me back. I glared at her and glared at her. She didn't let go but, she seemed to second guess herself for a moment. "Where did he go?"

"Somewhere he has no place in being, now let go before I chop those hands off."

"Let us at least come, it could be dangerous-"

"No." I replied rather loudly my eyes shifted around me, "I mean, this is something I need to do with him. Just watch for my crew, they should be back any day now. Anyways someone should be here watching your crew they are so out of hand."

I looked back onto the beach and grabbed my sister hard pulling her into a hug. "Don't get yourself killed over her please. I cannot do this without you." I whispered

I didn't give them another choice as I pushed the boat back into the water. The water splashed against my tight pants and my coat dragged behind me before I could climb into the boat. I grabbed the oars and started to row to the island. "God dammit Charles." I whispered

~~BLACKSAILS~~

I quickly pulled my boat up the shore and tore off my jacket leaving me in my black blouse that had a small amount of ruffle in the center of it tied together with my belt around my stomach. I arrived on a side of the island that was more or less surrounded by bush. I didn't want anyone to notice me so I climbed carefully up the hill. In all honesty I was terrified, last time I was on this island I barely left intact. I pulled my hair behind me and tied it back as I stood up. There was a forest in front of me and I walked through it carefully. It was about mid day by the time I reached the island and Charles had a full day ahead of me. I just hoped that he hadn't gotten himself into more trouble. As I was walking I heard a twig snap behind me but before I could turn around something hard hit me in the back of the head.

I fell to the ground in pain but, I could feel myself being pulled away from the ground. I tried to thrash around but couldn't, my body was heavy and my vision had yet to clear. "I found her walking through the forest, snooping around I'd say." a thick accent voice spoke to another

I blinked my eyes a few times as my vision started to come back. I looked beside me to see two rather built men holding my arms in their hands. I looked in front of me to see the one man I was trying to avoid ex captain Henry Jennings. He was previously Charles captain before he became who he is today. He was known as one of the most ruthless and cruel captains around. But, it was almost five years ago that he sold his ship took all his crew and instead started a wood business on an island near Nassau. Last time I ran into him was bad, I ended up with a couple broken ribs and cut across my arm from his sword. I just wanted to sneak in here, get Charles and get out before Henry could find us. Henry chuckled which after a few moments turned into a loud bellow of laughter. He stood up and walked over to me grabbing my chin in his hand, pulling my face up to face him. "First Charles Vane comes to visit and now you? Are you here to take my crew to? To lie to me? Hmm? But unlike him I could never forget your face." He snarled at me

I pulled my face from his disgusting hands, "What did you do with Captain Vane?"

A grin broke across his face, "Captain Vane...Captain Vane. I cannot believe the defiant brat ended up in that position. But, I can say I am proud of who he became now though that wont matte anymore."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "What do you mean? What did you do to him?"

"He demanded my men, he lied to me to and I still gave him my men. But, then he questioned my character and who I am still to this day. So he buried out back somewhere, dead."

Henry told me this as if it was nothing. My blood boiled, not just at Henry but at Charles to. Why did he have to come back here. He was still the man I loved whether he thought it or not. I refused to have my feelings show. I bit my lip hard in an attempt to stop the tears. When I didn't speak up Henry looked me over more closely. "Don't tell me you loved him? He is like me, don't need a woman more than a fuck toy on the side. Why would you chase him all the way here, you are a female Captain in a world of men. Where is your respect him?"

His answer seemed rhetorical but, my anger seemed to be reaching new heights and all I wanted to do was slit this man's throat. The men on either side of me seemed to realize how angry I was getting and held onto me tighter. So instead I opted in for something that would hurt him more than my fists or swords. "At least I am still a Captain no one see's you as a Captain anymore. You are a worthless Captain that drug your men through the sea for years just to settle for wood. At least I will die on the sea before I do what you did."

A hard punch landed on the left side of my face and I could taste the blood already in my mouth. I groaned and spat out the blood that filled my mouth. "Go ahead hit me as much as you want. One day your men will leave you. This was not the life that any actual pirate would have signed up for."

"Any good Captain wouldn't have left their crew behind."

"No, a bad Captain wouldn't have told anyone where she was going."

I knew this was it for me. Either I was leaving severely injured like before or I was going to die here. One way or another I gave my heart again to the same man but instead someone else ripped it away from me. "Chain her outside we will deal with her tonight." Henry ordered

I spat out blood once more and glared at the former Captain as I was dragged away.

~~BLACK SAILS~~

The day finally wore out as night fell and my body was becoming extremely sore. The men chained me to a wooden log with my arms encircled it. I had tried for hours to find a way out but in the end there was nothing I could do. Everyone was sitting around eating and Henry sat directly in front of me glaring at me and me him. I would not just give in to my fate so, instead I continually taunted him knowing that I was slowly getting to him. Due to this though I had a gag placed over my mouth so instead I had to go with glaring. He seemed to be calculating a plan in his head and just as he looked like he was about to say something when a sword went right through his chest. Henry face contorted in pain before it went blank and he fell forward. My eyes went wide when I saw Charles standing there covered in sand in absolutely nothing. "I am your Captain now do you understand? Any kids I will bring you back to Nassau but you will not come with me. Anyone who wishes to stay a pirate will be my new crew and any of you who are to chicken to be a pirate again will be left behind."

There was no room for defiance in his tone. . His eyes scanned the crowd obviously asserting his dominance over the group until his eyes landed on me. "Charlotte?" his voice croaked

Tears stained my cheeks and a sob came from the gag in my mouth. He wasn't dead! He pointed at me, "Untie her," when everyone looked around uneasy he shouted, "Now!"

I could hear the scurry of feet as hand untied me. As soon as my gag and chains were removed I ran straight for him. His arms encircled me and I didn't care that he was covered in sand or looked like he just had the crap beat out of him. He squeezed me tightly and placed his head into my neck. "It's okay I'm here."

~~BLACK SAILS~~

I sat on the beach in front of my boat with my knees pulled up to my chest. Charles was walking over to me after he got dressed. He sat behind me and placed his legs on either side of me and pulled me backwards into him. I leaned against his chest and sighed. "What does this mean for us?" I asked

He kissed the top of my head before he placed his chin there. "Isn't it obvious. I have always loved you, I know I have made mistakes let me make up for that?"

Before I gave him my answer I needed to tell him something. "I'm leaving Nassau in three days. I owe another Captain a favor and I have to leave to make up the my side of the deal."

"Why don't I come with you?"

I turned to look at him and he seemed very serious about what he was saying. "We will be gone for months, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't want to be separated from you right now. I almost lost you and you almost lost me. I know we won't always be together you being a Captain and me being one but, I have a plan when we get back to Nassau. But, we can be together now can't we?"

"What about your crew at Nassau, I will not set sail with them Charles. I have a standard on my ship, I will not tolerate that."

"Then they won't come, except Jack and Anne."

I nodded my head and climbed up him to sit in his lap. I placed my lips against his, this was all I could ask for. Though I knew what the favor was and that it would involve Jack Sparrow I did not need to tell him. I loved this man and my trust in him was building with every day that past. "I love you Charles."

"I love you to Charlotte and only you."

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **Lacontreras- I did play around with the idea of introducing Jack at the tent but, I want to put in one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies so I didn't want to do that. Eleanor I think will always be in the picture because she doesn't want to let Charlotte have him. I didn't want him to be as hard to her as others because he did start off as a mentor to her. With Billy her story is they have known each other since they were kids and they had their romantic moments together but nothing serious. So she felt betrayed by him when he did not show up to help her with Lytle and is ignoring him as payback. I do apologize for the long wait but it shouldn't be that long anymore.**

 **Beasassy- Thank you I hope you enjoy this update to I know it is rather short though.**

 **To everyone has favorite since my last update;**

 **Adc79, AuroraMosaic, Beasassy, UnforgivingWolf, trinity16, Lady Northwind**

 **To everyone who has followed since my last update;**

 **Adc79, imposter17, kmcracerx, crypticxmetaphor, Beasassy, UnforgivingWolf, trinity16, yunibell, AngelRoze, Fanisa**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW FOR QUICKER UPDATES. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME**


	10. What a Fucking Mess

**{Hey guys I apologize for the long wait. I kind of went off here for a bit I wasn't getting to many responses in my email to anything so it was a bit disappointing along with a bit of writers block. Sorry guys once more but I am back. I have two stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Black Sails or Pirates of the Caribbean only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

Me and Charles decided that it would be best that I return without him and as I made the arrangements here he would make them there, with my first stop being the brothel. I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword as I walked into the brothel. The first thing I noticed was the men that were coming and going and the fact that Max was no longer in a tent on the beach and was dressed in a beautiful blue dress. I walked over to Anne who was leaning on the bar. "Nice to see you made it back." She snarled

"Yes, we been busy?"

"Yeah if we could turn a profit." She laughed

"Which is something we are working on." Jacks voiced his opinion as he walked up to us

My eyes trailed suspiciously through the room before landing on them. "Where is the Captain?" Jack asked

I raised an eyebrow, "Captain? Eleanor lifted the ban?"

"Yes."

That was when I noticed that I did not see one member of the crew besides them. "Where are your men? When did Max get out of that disgusting tent?"

Jacks eyes shifted to Anne's before looking around us before leaning in closer. "They left for Port Royal, I've heard there is more profit to be had there."

I nodded my head watching both of them carefully before a sarcastic chuckle before I shook my head, "Let's go to a room, we have lots to talk about apparently."

I pushed off the counter and walked towards the stairs to a room that Jack had pointed to. I stood in the center of the room and glared at them as they walked in. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?" I began to lecture Anne

"You said stay safe." Anne said trying to be smart

"What the fuck has happened in the day that I have been gone?" I asked letting my irritation show

"Well Eleanor lifted the ban on Charles Vane, Flint came back with a group of slaves after taking down the Andromache and he has been looking for you since their arrival oh and your sister here thought it would be a brilliant idea to make a deal with Eleanor to save that whore and kill the crew." Jack said rather quickly

My jaw dropped as I looked at both of them and I threw my hands up in the air. "What the fuck Anne! I leave for one day, one fucking day and you go and kill not one person but the eight people left of his good forsaken crew. Brilliant just fucking brilliant and you! Where the hell were you when this was going on?"

"Trying to run this sinking brothel." He answered looking at me as if it was obvious

"Well obviously not if you can't turn a profit," I took off my hat and ran my fingers through my hair, "Jesus Christ, your god damn lucky that I do not have time for this. Listen there is a change of plans, Charles has found a full crew and a ship and is going to join me in completing a debt I have to another Captain. He won't be returning before then and I will be collecting some of my crew to leave with me in the morning."

"Why is he going with you?" Anne asked

"Because he does what he wants and I need a ship which he can give me now."

I walked over to the window and crossed my arms as I stared out into the brothel. "Jack dear look out here and tell me what you see."

I moved slightly out of the way and watched him, "I don't know what-"he started to speak as he looked confused

I held up my hand and looked down at the people mingling about, "I see men coming and going, I see sneaky sleazy women who are handing you what three to five shillings each person? I don't know much about pricing but something is happening and you are either to blind or too stupid to notice. I will be back by the end of the day and I want you to go through your records and everything you have received by then along with Max who will document this to but, with what it should be and when I get back we will see why you are not turning a profit."

"What about the Captain, Charlotte?"

"What about him, he will be back when what I need to do is complete. He wanted both of you to come but seeing as you killed the crew that was to stay behind and this brothel obviously cannot function without someone here, that plan may be changing as well."

I turned around to leave and slipped on my hat, "You have until the end of the day and I will be back."

I walked out the door and started to storm across the beach until I got closer to my ship. "Fucking mess that's what I come back to, what's the next mess that I have to clean up after?" I mumbled angrily to myself as I got closer to the ship

I got greetings as I walked up the deck and I smiled at them, immediately noticing that I was missing at least five members short. "Captain North finally I was worried that you wouldn't come back in time!"Jim's voice carried over to me

I looked over to see Jim walking over to me with Gates standing in the entrance of my cabin. I knew by the look on both of their faces that this wasn't going to be good. "Sorry Jim, I had somewhere to be. How bad was the loss?"

He looked around and shook his head, "Seven, they fought good and hard but I think you should come to your cabin first."

My eyes narrowed at him, "Is this something I am going to like?"

Jim looked to the floor, "No."

I nodded my head before pushing past him and walking into my cabin. I removed my hat and pulled my rum from desk and plunked myself down. "Captain—"Gates tried to speak as he looked at Jim with uncertainty

I raised my finger to silence him as I raised the bottle to my lips. It wasn't until I finished chugging some of it that I lowered my finger. "Okay hit me with it." I muttered

Gates rubbed his hands together, "We lost someone on the Ursula and due to something that have come to light, I will be leaving the Ursula after we take the Urca de Lima."

I blinked a couple times and glared at him, "Who?"

"Well um-"

I slammed my hand down not liking where this was going. I had a feeling on who it was but I didn't want to believe it, not until I heard his name pass one of their lips. "Stop beating around the bush just say his name!" I shouted

They looked between each other unsure and it was Jim who spoke up, "Billy fell from the ship during battle."

Tears struck my eyes instantly and I pursed my lips not saying a word. I had been avoiding Billy since the situation with Captain Lytle and my words had not been nice to him since. Now he was gone, my childhood friend was gone and I would never get the chance to fix that. Both anger and sadness bubbled inside me as Gates continued on while Jim watched me with wary eyes "We have cause to think that Flint may have had something to do with it. Billy found letters, letters that incriminating him from Mrs. Barlow to Captain -. It is for that reason that I've made my intentions to leave to him and would like to offer my services to you and your crew when that time comes."

I could barely register his words, I understood what he said but I couldn't accept them. Billy had died or rather disappeared and was presumed dead and it was Flints fault. I knew Flint had done some pretty shady things but nothing like that before. "Get out." I seethe

"Captain we need to talk about this." Jim tried to reason with me

"Get out!" I screamed as I flung my bottle of rum against the door

They both jumped and raised their arms immediately leaving. "Get your fucking Captain and Eleanor here and you both better be here." Was all I said as I watched the door close

My chest rose and fell fast as I stared at the door. My tears came faster and I started to hyperventilate. I tried to grip the desk as I fell to the floor but I knocked something off instead. My eyes closed tight as my hand was clutched at my chest. I loved many things in my life but he was one of those things that I could never live without. As sobs escaped my lips I opened my eyes and they fell to the object that fell to the floor, it was a sealed envelope with Billy's writing scrawled over it. I reached out with shaky fingers and clutched it for a second before I tore into it. A necklace made from a soft silk ribbon and a gorgeous ruby gemstone in a black setting fell out first. I clutched it in my fingers as I pulled out the letter,

Dear my dear Charlotte,

I write this in haste as I fear that my end may be near and I dance my last step. I did not want our dispute over the past few weeks be what we part on. I cannot imagine what I did to receive your wrath as I hate being the object of it but I can only imagine that it has to do with Captain Lytle. I do not know what transpired that night but know that if I could have been there I would have but the Captain required my services with that thief. I must warn you of Flint's actions as they are becoming irrational and will cost many their lives. I know that you know of his pasts as was confessed in letters I have found but I don't think that you know everything and only what he wishes you to know. Please tread lightly as I was not so cautious. I have held such love and admiration for you since we were children and yet I know that even in my passing you will continue to be the string independent woman I have always know. Do not wallow in my death but know that I do not harbor any resentment towards you. I found this necklace while we had ported long ago and had yet to get the courage to give it to. Wear it in my memory and I will always have a place beside you.

Always

Billy Bones

A chocked sob escaped my lips and a couple tears dropped onto the letter. "I am so sorry." I whispered in the empty room

I whipped my eyes and stood up before gently placing Billy letter on my desk before placing the necklace around my neck. I sniffled as I tried to put myself back together. I knew that Flint and Eleanor would be arriving soon and I didn't need them to see me broken, I couldn't be seen that way. As I waited I began to write a letter to Captain Barbossa about the plans and that I would meet him in Tortuga in less than a week. A timid knock came to my door, I took a deep breath before I answered "Come in."

I could hear the shuffle of feet as everyone entered my cabin. I finished signing the letter and folded it as I stood to face everyone. Eleanor stood looking at me as if she was trying to figure something out whereas the rest of the boys looked wary. "Nice quarters you have here Captain." Eleanor snarled while looking down to the shattered glass

"Didn't realize that I cared what you thought. That wasn't why I asked you all here," I rolled my eyes and glared at Eleanor, "I will be leaving shortly for a voyage of my own. I will be taking some members of my crew but I will be leaving my ship here and everything that is on it for your use. Eleanor you may sell what I have on here except what I will be taking with me on my journey. I will be leaving with Captain Vane and I do not know how long it will be before my return."

I gauged everyone's reactions and though I could see the delight on Jim's face I couldn't say that about the rest. Gates still looked weary but not of me anymore instead he looked wary of his Captain. Flints jaw was stiff and his lips pursed while Eleanor looked furious. "What do you mean you are leaving? And with him? You have duties here, you made a deal." Eleanor said angrily

I looked at her and had to hold back my laughter at her childish actions. I reached behind me and pulled open one of my drawers "You are right but in my deal with Captain Flint I offered my ship and crew nothing more. In our deal I offered my support and contacts. I have a rather large crew I will decide who will leave with me, who will stay with you and who will leave to fight with Flint," I held out a piece of paper between my fingers to her, "I have wrote down my not so uptight contacts that without me present will happily help. I have sent news to them as well so be expecting an answer shortly. As for the rest of my contacts they will not help without myself present so they will have to wait. On my journey I will find many treasures that you could only dream of. Besides the point before these deal were made I had a debt to a Captain and an old friend that has gotten himself into quite the predicament, he requires my help and it cannot wait."

Eleanor crossed her arms and huffed out in annoyance, "So I lift his ban and you are just going to leave with him? What about his brothel?"

"That is exactly what is happening and either Anne or Jack will stay behind but from what I understand there is no need to worry about his crew now is there?"

Her eyes shifted from me but took the paper from me. My eyes shifted to Flint who was watching me carefully and I looked back to Eleanor. "I need to talk to Captain Flint alone so if you wouldn't mind." I said motioning to the door

"Pardon me?" she said in disbelief

"You heard me, I will not repeat myself. I am sure that Captain Flint would rather this conversation in private. Now I will not ask you to leave my ship again."

She glared at me for a minute before she turned on her heal and stormed out. I grabbed the letter from behind me and stepped towards Jim. "I will leave you to divide the men for one of the stations just mentioned. This must be sent out immediately if it is to reach Captain Barbossa on time. When you separate the men make sure that yourself and William come with me, we set sail in the morning. Gates you stay for this to." I ordered before turning to stand in front of the men again

My eyes were trained on Flint and did not waver as I stared at him. "How long will you be departing for?" Flint asked his eyes shifting under my gaze

"A few months at least, why don't you cut the shit and tell me what the fuck happened?"

He took a deep breath before he sighed, "Billy was taken by the tides, and he fell from the ship. We couldn't risk going back for him."

"Bullshit and you know it! Don't treat me like a child or treat him like an idiot. Billy had been manning ships since a child, he wouldn't be stupid enough to be knocked off a ship."

Flint pursed his lips and glared at me and I motioned to Gates. "I have heard enough so don't even bother, what are you going to do about your wife who outed you?"  
"Mrs. Barlow is none of your concern."

"Well she sure as hell is when she is sending letters incriminating you and anyone associated with you. You found what one letter? What if there is more? What if your crew found them, you would be dead or disappear just like Billy did right?" I was letting my anger show through my words

His eyes dashed to Gates and I wagged my finger at him, "Don't look at him like that, he told me because he thought it was right and he was right to do so."

"What did you expect me to do! The letters would have had me killed and she is my wife! Everything I have done so far has been for her what am I to do? I did what I thought was necessary to protect everyone involved." He growled at me as he stepped towards me

My eyes darted to Gates and I sighed before my fingers grasped the ruby hanging from my necklace. "Gates has expressed his wishes to join my crew after you take the Urca de Lima and I am allowing it," as I stepped towards him I leaned forward to whisper in his ear so only he could hear. With my hands on my hips I continued, "I know your secrets and I know what you would do to keep them but, if it comes at the cost of a member of my crew or another person I have come to love and care about…I will slit your throat from ear to fucking ear."

I stepped away from him just enough to look at his face and he mine. He studied my face for a minute before he looked away. I knew he understood and that there was no room to negotiate. "Now since it seems that I have missed so much in the day I have been gone anything else I should be made aware of?" I asked

"Silver struck a deal with Eleanor, he is not only coming on the voyage but has assured his safe passage."

My eyebrows pulled down in confusion "The thief?"  
"Yes."

I shook my head in frustration, "Sometimes I wonder what is going through her head. I suppose you will be on your way to see your wife?"

"Yes."

"Good, I trust this will not happen again."

"Of course not."  
~~BLACKSAILS~~

I rubbed my face as I slowly walked back to the brothel while releasing a deep breath. It had been one thing after another today and I was growing tired as I walked back to my last problem of the day. I was just walking up to Jack as a lady was placing some money in front of them. "What five pieces?" Jack asked skeptically as he began to write it down

As she began to walk away Max walked up to her with my papers in her hand. "Oh look who's up and about." The lady sassed Max

"What did you just service?" Max asked

The lady paused before answering her, "What's that?"

"Who paid you those coins? It was Captain Hallandale I saw leaving your room was it not? A man whose soul desire is to be swaddled in canvas while he sucks on a fat milk less breast like a nursing child? And the price we have always charged for mothering is twenty pieces not five." Max asked as she leaned on a chair and place one hand on her hip

"Who the fuck do you think you're accusing? A hand job pays five all Captain Hallandale had time for today was a tug." She sassed

Max losing her patience slapped her so hard I could hear it from where I stood. "Will your story hold when I ask him to confirm it? Or will you confess your crime now and pray that our new patron is more forgiving then Mr. Noonan would have been."

I could see the panic flash across her face and she turned to face Jack, "I swear on the body and blood of our lord Jesus Christ this will never happen again."

"For your sake it had better not." Jack replied looking rather amused

As the woman tried to pass me I grabbed her wrist hard in my fingers and held her there. "Give me the papers I asked for." I instructed Max and Jack

They both placed it in my hand, "Let go of me, who do you think you are!" She struggled in my grip

I pulled her to me until she was inches from my face, I applied pressure to her wrist and she squirmed uncomfortably, "They may be done with you but I am not. What is your name?"

"Angelica."

"Stay put." I growled as I let go of her to stand on top of a table.

"Listen up!" I shouted as loud as I could, "If it was not just made obvious your sneaky scheme is over! You are lucky that I am not Captain Vane and am more willing to let this go. In my hand I hold what you should have made in the last twenty four hours and what you have handed off to Jack. Now you have two options, you can hand over what you should have plus interest by the end of tomorrow or get the fuck out and hope that neither myself nor Captain Vane finds you. Max will now be taking over your client's information and the money you collect from them and if you shilling is missing you will lose a finger. Not a home a finger, do I make myself clear?"

Without hesitation each girl mumbled a yes ma'am and got back to work. I stepped off from the table and stood in front of Angelica before I looked down at the papers in my hand, "For your lies when you were clearly caught will be doubled, a hundred and fifty shillings by the end of tomorrow."

She started to stutter and I glared at her making her shut her mouth. "Thank you but I don't believe that was necessary." Jack said

I walked over to him and leaned across the table, "No? Because from what I understand you have been robbed and it took both me and Max to see it in less than a day but, it took you weeks? I have no patience today Jack so listen and listen carefully. I will be leaving the brothel in yours and Anne's care with Max being in charge of the girls. You on the other hand better keep to my promises here Jack. If I come back to see this brothel in the same state it won't be the girls that I take it out on understand?"

He squirmed under my gaze before answering, "Understood."

"Captain North." Eleanor voice called out to me

"What?" I growled as I stood up to face her

"I need you to come with me, we have a problem." Her eyes shifted to the people around us

I looked around before my eyes landed on her. I could tell it was something important so I turned to face Jack one more time. "I am leaving in the morning and when we return there better be a change Jack."

I followed Eleanor to her bar and she didn't say a word until we got in. She pointed to a corner where a familiar ginger sat slumped over, "Is that Flint?" I whispered

"Yes and he is drunk, something is wrong."

I rolled my eyes "Leave it to me."

For as mad as I was at him I knew something had happened to end him in this place, alone and wasted. I slapped him on his shoulder and he jumped as he turned to face me before he groaned and looked away from me. "Come on big man let's get you upstairs. Your men don't need to see you like this the day before an important sail."

I pulled his arm over my shoulder and walked with him up the stairs. As I reached the stairs Eleanor handed me a key and I kept walking up until I reached the room. Flint removed himself from me and stumbled through the room. "Do you believe it wise to get pissed like this before tomorrow?" I mocked as I closed the door

"Wise? Probably not but, then there was thirty six hours before cast off and I though why not live dangerously." He spoke as he watched me from the corner of his eye

"Thirty six hours is plenty of time for them to find reason to doubt you."

"Perhaps having so little doubt in me is called for." He mumbled as he sat on the bed

I knew he was talking about what happened with Billy and I stepped forward to ask, "I have never had cause to doubt you and for you to say that I should now…what happened out there?"

"Tell me we are not crazy you and I? To put ourselves through all of this when the outcome is so uncertain."

He was broken, I warned him that all his secrets would weigh on him eventually and yet here we are. "The outcome of everything we do is always going to be uncertain. The only thing that we can do is try to be a few steps ahead of it to be able to stop what we do not like. There will always be things that we cannot control but yet we do what we do for a reason. You left England and killed who you did to make a life here for a woman that you have come to love so much. You continue to do what you do for her safety and future. I may not agree with every decision you make but, I will never doubt you in your plans for the future." As I spoke he looked up at me

"What if I was to say that, that future that I have worked so hard at is unraveling at the seam. She did what she did to give me an out, to go back to England and start over. Charlotte it is not something that I can do and for you to come back today to tell me that you are leaving and with the one man I never thought you would-"He trailed off

I shook my head, "You know as well as I do that our love for each other goes no farther than very, very good friends. I love him and I believe in you, do not give me a reason to ever doubt that."

He stood up and took a few steps towards me so we were not so far apart. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him and before he walked past me he placed a soft and barely there kiss against my forehead.

* * *

 **I would like to start by saying thank you to;**

 **Guest (UnforgivingWolf) – thank you sorry this one was more of filler but the Jack ones will be made separate to this so keep an eye out for the new one. It will be a cross over**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **Inusilver, insominum, K. S. Blackmore, The Lonely Lady of Shallot, krax0607, Chally88, HinaRukiMione, wildcat717, habblez**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **Inusilver, Starrzz495, K. S. Blackmore, CarrieAna, The Lonely Lady of Shallot, krax0607, HinaRukiMione, wildcat717**

 **JUST A LITTLE NOTE GUYS THIS WILL BE PLACED ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I WILL UPDATE TO LET EVERYONE KNOW WHEN THE CROSSOVER WITH PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN AND BLACK SAILS BEGINS. AFTER I HAVE COMPLETLED THAT I WILL COME BACK TO THIS AND IT WILL CONTINUE ON FROM SEASON 2. KEEP AN EYE OUT MY DARLINGS AND AS ALWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	11. Apology

Hey guys! A million apologies for not only being extremely late but for posting this I really want to get my chapters out to you. It had started with me being extremely busy but when I had some down time to edit what I had wrote my computer crashed and I haven't been able to do much but type on my phone when I can but seeing as I can't edit my chapters I'm not sure how long I will be. If anyone us willing to help out and edit my story without changing the chapter then until I can afford a new computer I will do that. If not I promise once I can get my computer fixed or a new one I will be posting once more. Once more I am extremely sorry I feel horrible that I can't commit to what I have started


End file.
